Love, Hate, and Everything in Between
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: As if being a blue fuzzy mutant wasn't hard enough, being in love with your best friend who apparently thinks of you as a little brother, and may or may not be completely straight makes it all the more difficult. Not to mention his fiery girlfriend. . .
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt!" Jean screeched. Kurt, who had just popped into the almost empty classroom, eyes widened at the site before him, and felt his heart clench painfully. Jean, the fiery redhead that he had recently grown to despise, was straddling Scott, his secret crush for a little over two years, with his hand down her shirt. Kurt thought he was going to be sick.

"Oh, sorry." He said faintly in his slight German accent.

"Why do you have to do that? Popping in and out of places! Not only is it irresponsible to do, because someone could see you, but it's annoying! Do you have any respects whatsoever for privacy?" The girl continued to rant. "Gosh, it's just so annoying, right Scott?" She turned blazing green eyes to the teen she was sitting on, who had since removed his hand, inquiringly.

Kurt swallowed thickly, he never was good when it came to keeping his emotions in check, and if Scott said yes he might lose it.

But the telepath sighed in impatience at the stoic boy's silence, continuing, "The Professor worked so hard on that image inducer for you to look normal. Being annoying, and popping from place to place like that isn't remaining normal. It's bad enough that you're some blue, freaky creature, but you're just downright annoying on top of top of that, not to mention you just can't take things seriously! How do you ever expect to fit in, to be in a relationship?"

Jean wasn't usually like this, in fact this was the first time Kurt her like this directed towards him. He knew she was right to be upset, and annoyed that he had interrupted their very intimate moment, but that was low. Everyone in the institute was aware of how insecure Kurt was about. To just come out and say it directly like that hit him hard. He snapped back to the conversation when Jean spoke again.

"I mean, don't you agree Scott?" Her eyes were fierce, suggesting that it would be a very bad idea to argue with her. Kurt unconsciously held his breath as he awaited the answer.

Scott looked at Jean, and then lowered his eyes saying, "Yeah, sorry, Kurt, but she's sort of right." He couldn't meet Kurt's eyes, but instead, settled for moodily glaring at Jean's lap, although it was hard to tell behind his sunglasses.

Kurt swallowed, trying to prevent the tears that came to his eyes. He laughed lightly, but it didn't sound even remotely like himself. "Oh, well I'm sorry. I won't be a bother to you anymore. I'll stop popping in on you, and make sure to keep my hologram on so you don't have to see my 'freaky blue self' as you put it." His voice cracked at the end, but he managed to mumble a brief farewell before quickly exiting the classroom. He heard Scott call his name, but he ignored it, running down the hall where he turned the corner, and popped out of sight.

Kurt ended up on the roof of the institute, knees curled up to his chest. He stayed there for about an hour, until a familiar car pulled up, and two people hopped out.

"Kurt?" Scott called.

Kurt, who had turned off his hologram, pressed the button on his watch, waved briefly, and transported to a different part of the room.

When he was sure that no one was around, he changed back, and sobbed into his knees. He was disgusting, why would Scott ever like anyone like him, he was a freak. How could he be stupid enough to fall for Scott; he was older than him, and probably straight. Not to mention he was with Jean.

Kurt remained up there, allowing himself to, for once, wallow in his own misery. Despite his usually happy demeanor, he felt things deeply, and didn't know how to handle it. He couldn't go to Scott this time, anyone for that that matter.

"Kurt?" a quiet voice came from behind him. He turned to see Scott, and quickly pressed the button on his watch. Scott sighted, and sat next to him, Kurt idly wondered how he had managed to climb all the way up there. "The professor says you should come back inside."

Kurt scowled, "Well you can tell the professor I'll be down in a minute. I'm fine."

Scott exhaled, and took a seat beside Kurt, who was hastily wiping away tears. Scott tentatively reached out, and pulled Kurt to his chest. The younger teen accepting the touch being too tired to protest, and honestly, he liked the feeling of safety, warmth, and how well they fit together.

"Kurt, about earlier, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."

"Its fine." Kurt said quietly, "It's not as if they weren't true." Scott hugged him closer.

"No." He said firmly, "It's not okay, you're not freaky, you're cute, and cuddly, and funny. And you're not really annoying I was just upset because you interrupted me and Jean when . . ." He trailed off awkwardly.

"When you were about to get lucky." Kurt finished, stomach churning.

"Yeah," Scott said, "You know what it's like."

Kurt curled his legs under himself to further snuggle into Scott "No." He said plainly.

"You've never . . . ?" Scott asked surprised.

Kurt chucked, "No."

Scott made a small noise in the back of his throat, "Please, tell me that you've had the talk."

Breathing in his intoxicating scent of honey, lavender, and musk, Kurt smiled against the other boys throat "Yes, I know what sex is Scott," He said huskily "Very well." He could have sworn he felt Scott shiver.

"Really, well good, why haven't you?"

Kurt sighed, "Even if you don't mind, most guys aren't too interested in me, or at least the real me.

Scott tensed, "That's ridiculous, you're amazing . . . did you say guys?"

"Ja." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Scott's surprised but then stiffened, "Does that bother you?"

"No!" Scott said hurriedly, "Look, I've never told anyone this, but I'm bi."

Kurt felt his heart speed up slightly, Scott was bi, he had a chance!

"Well, I feel privileged to know." Kurt said around a yawn, "I'm tired, will you spend the night?"

Scott winced, running a hand through his hair, "I would love to, but Jean and I have some . . . unfinished business to attend to that may take a while, possibly all night, if you understand."

Reality came crashing harshly back down on Kurt. Of course he didn't have a chance, despite everything, Scott was still with Jean.

"Sure." Kurt said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice, "I get it."

Scott was silent for a few seconds, "If we erm . . . finish early I'll come by, okay?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, just shower first before you get into bed, please."

Scott laughed, "Okay. Do you think you can get us down? Jean sort of lifted me up here, but she left."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah." He hugged Scott and teleported them into the hallway. Kurt held on for another second, before mumbling a goodbye as the parted ways, Scott knocking on Jean's door, and Kurt heading to his own room, keeping the door unlocked.

As Kurt turned on the light, he jumped about a foot in the air when he found someone on his bed.

"Kitty?" He said looking at the girl in tears, "What are you doing here?"

_AN:So this idea has been sitting with me for a while and I finally decided to write it, please tell me what you think and if I should continue._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Long Talks and Late Night Decisions

Kitty smiled shyly through her tears, doing her best to wipe them away on her pink shirt sleeve. "Kurt, I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing you and Scott."

Kurt frowned slightly, "You were spying on us?"

She nodded slightly "I'm sorry . . . can you just . . . sit down?"

Nodding once, Kurt sat beside the girl, and waited for her to continue.

"Okay" She said, letting out a deep breath, "I know this may sound weird, but I used to really like you, as in more than just a friend, when you first got here."

Kurt blinked in surprise at that, but remained quiet. "But, then, you became more like a kid brother to me, and those feelings sort of went away. And then, I fell for someone else, Scott."Kitty glanced up to gage his reaction, but all he did was wrap his tail around his waist in a soothing way, wondering where this was going. "But, it wasn't the same with Scott. With you, I just knew you were gay, before you told Scott, and even before you broke up with Amanda." Kitty laughed a little self pityingly, before she went on. "I don't know why, but I always end up falling for the gay guys. Did you know Lance and Pietro are dating now?"

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, not expecting the new information.

"Yeah, and what's even worse, Jamie is going out with Scott's younger brother, Alex. Apparently, they hit it off when Alex came to stay at the institute for the holidays. I had wondered why he had stopped liking me, how pathetic is that?"

Kurt tried to hold in his laughter, but a small chuckle escaped his lips, Scott was in for a real shock.

"It's not funny." Kitty pouted, "Even Bobby and Sam are together, is everyone gay now?"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sure the other brotherhood boys are straight, not to mention the rest of the guys at the institute."

Kitty smiled, "Yeah, I know, it's just I really don't like any of them."

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I hope so. But, anyways, I know you like Scott, it's been kinda obvious." She added as Kurt opened his mouth to deny it. "Please, I'm like a master when it comes to sensing these things . . . kind of, so I've been wrong a lot, but I'm not now!" She defended as Kurt gave her a dubious look. "And, my point is, you shouldn't wait to tell Scott your feelings, I did, and he ended up with Jean and bi, and I'm not even going down the whole Lance road. Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but you're my best friend, and I want you and Scott to be happy. And I know you'll be happy together, it's impossible to miss those glances he gives you sometimes. It's time to make your move, Jean and Scott aren't even compatible, she treats him more like a trophy than a boyfriend."

Kurt felt a bit of hope bubbling inside of him for the second time that day, but refused to give into it just yet. "What about you?"

Kitty sighed, standing up and giving him a weak hug. "I'll get over it eventually; I just don't want things to be awkward between us. I better go, but think about what I said. Goodnight." And with a light kiss to Kurt's cheek, Kitty disappeared through the wall as quickly as she seemed to appear.

Kurt sat there staring, and blinking at the wall in front of him, before a small grin crossed his face. Kitty was right, it wasn't like him to sit around and be depressed. No, he'd put on a grin, and win Scott as his. He just wouldn't give up, even if it did seem hopeless. He did feel a small twinge of hurt at the thought that even now Scott and Jean were having sex in his room. But despite the annoying reminder, Kurt smiled, hoping that soon he would be the one writhing and moaning under Scott, he knew he could be a much better lover than Jean.

He decided to take a shower while Scott was busy. The warm water soothed his mind for the moment, and he let all the worries that came with the day run off of him like the water gliding down his body.

When he was dry, he changed into a pair of simple light blue boxers just as the door opened. He turned around startled to see Scott standing in the doorway, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, staring at him. It seemed as though the older boy was transfixed by the small drops of water that had fallen from his damp hair, and were slowly making their way down his chest.

"Oh, hello" Kurt said in a strained voice as he noticed the hickey on Scott's neck.

Scott cleared his throat, "Hi, um sorry it's so late."

The teleporter blinked, and glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was already 2:17 in the morning. "It's fine." Kurt murmured, bending down to pick up the towel he had dropped, and began drying his hair. "It's not like I was asleep, or anything."

Scott smiled and walked to the bed taking a seat. "Well, I'm beat, not that I'm complaining of course. That was one of the best times of my life, and Jean seemed pretty satisfied when I left, if you know what I mean."

Kurt closed his eyes to reign in his inner chest monster, but managed a strangled, "Yeah, I know what you mean"

"You okay, Kurt?" Scott asked, noticing the slightly paler hue his face had taken.

Kurt smiled, and threw his towel off to the side, "Yeah, it's just been a long day." He smiled and walked over to his bed, sitting next to Scott.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Scott said, sounding sincere.

"I know." Kurt smiled, leaning against his firm chest, loving the feel of skin on skin contact. Scott brought a hand up, and started stroking his hair gently. The younger teen had never told anyone, but getting his hair stroked was one of his soft spots, and when Scott did it, a major turn on. So he couldn't quite himself when he had unconsciously curled into Scott, mewling like a kitten, while willing down a hard on.

"Well, that's interesting." Scott said, seemingly unbothered by the moaning boy in his lap. "I never knew you enjoyed your hair being stroked so much."

"I'd enjoy being stroked by you anywhere." Kurt said sleepily, having successfully controlled his desire, and was beginning to drift off.

Scott chocked a little, "Kurt?" he rasped.

"Good night." Kurt yawned, and pushed them down until he was lying on Scott's chest, bringing the covers up and over them, the older one's arms wrapped around his thin waist.

_AN: Special thanks to my beta eternal-depth-of-emerald, I hope you all liked this, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh, and vote on the poll on my profile! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	3. Arousal, Jealousy, and Ideas

Kurt woke up to something poking into his side. As he opened his eyes he realized that he was lying on Scott's chest, legs intertwined, with Scott's hard on pressed against him. He squirmed just enough to stir the teen underneath him, pausing at a husky moan of his name that sent shivers down his spine. Kurt moved back into his original position as the arm around him tightened. After a moment he subtly shifted again, this time waking the sunglasses wearing teen up.

"Kurt?" Scott asked.

Kurt feigned sleep, casually moving his hand downward as if unconsciously to gently brush against Scott's crotch. He tried to slow his breathing down as he realized just how _big_ Scott was. The taller teen's breath caught in his throat, letting out a soft moan as he shifted.

"Kurt?" he asked again, breathing a little faster than it normally was. After a second Kurt tentatively brushed his hand over Scott's erection again, eliciting another moan. He felt the arm around him gently shake him, and decided it was time for him to pretend to wake up, sitting up slowly and stretching with a small yawn.

"Oh, good morning" he smiled, eyes sparkling with barely concealed lust and mirth. "Are you alright, did you sleep well, you look a little flushed?" he questioned innocently, getting up out of the bed to look for something to wear.

"Yeah" Scott croaked, "I was just a little . . . um, hot. You're like a human heater."

Kurt smiled as he lifted a navy blue shirt over his head. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a cuddler, though from the way you were wrapped around me, I didn't think you minded" he said with a small pout.

"I don't" Scott replied hastily. "I guess I just got hotter for some reason this time."

"Okay" Kurt said skeptically as he dropped his boxers and stepped into a new pair. He heard Scott gasp and looked up to see him staring at him, mouth slightly agape. "What, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just get dressed, breakfast's about to start"

Kurt stared at his flushed face with a small smile and walked over to him, straddling his lap and ignoring the large erection pressing into his backside as he put a hand to his forehead. "Maybe you should rest for a while, you're acting odd"

Scott made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and clenched his fists. "Kurt" Scott said, shifting and letting out an involuntary moan as he created friction on his throbbing member.

Kurt smirked internally, "Maybe you should stay home today." He moved so that he was on his knees, making Scott bite his bottom lip to hold in another embarrassing moan.

"Maybe" Scott managed, "get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast."

"Okay" Kurt shrugged, and slowly climbed down, bending over to pick up a pair of jeans and put them on, followed by his socks and shoes. He tossed Scott a shirt and a pair of jeans that were too big for him. "Just put those on and we can go."

Scott did as he was told and Kurt grabbed him, teleporting them onto the dining room table. Scott gingerly climbed down trying to hide his problem, and Kurt followed after grabbing an apple. The teleporter sat between Scott and Kitty, tensing as Jean took a seat on Scott's other side, placing a hand on his thigh. Kitty saw this too and gave Kurt a sympathetic smile before averting her gaze with a small blush. Kurt groaned inwardly, hoping that things wouldn't be awkward between them now after everything that was revealed in their conversation last night.

"Scott, where'd you disappear to last night?" Jean asked lightly, going unnoticed by the others who were too engrossed in their own conversations, but Kurt heard it and didn't like the underlying meaning in her words.

"I spent the night with Kurt, I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to get you sick, Kurt helped."

"So you spent the night with Kurt instead of me" Jean hissed.

"Yeah" Scott said quietly, "Is that a problem?"

Jean placed her fingertips to her temples and sighed in exasperation. "No, it's just, after yesterday . . . I don't know he's just been grating on my nerves lately Scott."

Scott placed a hand lightly on her back and began rubbing soothing circles much to Kurt's annoyance and Jean's pleasure. The redhead moaned quietly and Scott grinned. Kurt couldn't take it anymore and stood up abruptly, pulling Kitty up with him, half a pop tart in her mouth.

"Come on" Kurt said, "We'd better go"

"Okay" Kitty said around a mouthful, and then swallowed turning to Scott "Are you feeling well enough to drive us?"

Scott looked up and nodded, "Yeah, let me get dressed and I'll be down in a sec" he then got up and ran out of the room. Kurt grabbed Kitty and teleported them to the back seat of Scott's car.

"How am I supposed to get him with Jean in the way?" he asked instantly, a worried look crossing his features as he pressed the hologram button on his watch.

"Coy seduction" Was Kitty's smirking reply. She broke off another piece of her pop tart and handed the rest to Kurt who took it gratefully. "Well, I'm not even really sure if Jean likes him. She treats him more like a possession, a prize. And even if she does, she's been a bit of a bitchy slut lately. I mean I'm not trying to be rude but she is. And Scott's smart enough that he'll probably see it soon, and break it off with her. Kurt, it's unbelievably obvious that he likes you. And Jean knows it, that's why she's being rude to you. I'll work on bringing out Jean's less than pleasant side more often around Scott; you just focus on getting Scott to make the first move.

"Okay thanks" Kurt replied munching on the rest of the pop tart. He swallowed the rest just as Scott and Jean walked out, hand in hand.

"Well here's the lovely couple" Kitty said cheerfully, "Where's everyone else?"

"All the slow pokes have to find their own ride" Scott said with a grin, looking at Kitty briefly then hopping into the car. Jean got in gingerly next to him, placing her hand on his thy again, much to Kurt's annoyance. Then Kurt got an idea . . .

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, and even this chapter was more of a filler than anything. I'll try to update soon. And make sure you vote on the poll on my profile please. Also if any of you are Drarry fans, go check out the Drarry Awards at __http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces =) The link is also on my profile._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	4. Do you?

"Hey Scott? Kurt asked.

"Yeah" The sunglasses wearing boy questioned as he started up the car and pulled out of the Institute.

"I'm having a little trouble in science, you've always been good at it . . . I was just wondering if you could give me some one on one tutoring after school" Kurt asked innocently.

Scott was silent for a moment, seeming to think, and Kurt was very fascinated by the slight pink blush spreading across the older boy's cheeks, Scott cleared his throat. "Yeah, sounds great?"

Before Kurt got the chance to respond Jean cut in, "Scott" She practically whined, "How will we ever be able to spend any time together if you're always with Kurt, besides you're not even that good at science." Kurt watched for Scott's reaction, wondering if Jean knew it was one of Scott's favorite subjects.

The brunette's jaw clenched slightly as he said, "Well, then I guess we can struggle through it together" Kurt's smile only intensified as he saw the angry look on Jean's face.

"Scott" The redhead began but was interrupted.

"Jean, just drop it"

Jean sighed, "Fine, but let's just have lunch here today, okay?"

Scott had pulled into a parking space at the school and glanced at Jean, and Kurt couldn't help noticing the meaningful lust filled gaze that Jean fixed him with, which Scott noticed also and offered a smirk. "Alright" he opened the car door and hopped out, "Let's go you guys, class starts in five"

As Kurt and Kitty went down one hallway, and Scott and Jean down another, Kurt let out an angry breath "They're planning on having sex during lunch!" he hissed "Probably in his car!"

"Chill Kurt, did you hear how he told Jean off, and he agreed to tutor you! I know it like totally sucks but it'll get better, you're making progress."

Kurt sighed "Yeah, I know, but why can't I have car sex with Scott, why Jean?"

Kitty blushed, "Kurt, TMI!"

"Oh, sorry Kitty" Kurt said sheepishly.

"It's fine, just; I don't need to know things like that."

Kurt smiled, "Okay, I just . . . I don't like this"

Kitty paused outside her classroom door, "Well, why don't we pick up the book I left in the car at lunch" she said with a wink. Kurt blinked in confusion, before a grin slowly spread across his lips and he waved goodbye to Kitty before entering into his own classroom, his day was certainly looking up.

When the morning classes ended Kurt hurriedly picked up his things and exited the classroom, quickly dumping them in is locker and jogging to Kitty's.

"Ready?" he asked, slightly breathless.

Kitty laughed, "Almost, just let me put my things away, but first we should grab something from the vending machines so we don't starve. Then, we can politely interrupt the terrible Jean and the handsome Scott in the middle of their car passion" She said dramatically.

Kurt laughed and grabbed her hand as soon as she closed her locker, dragging her towards the vending machines. He shoved in a dollar and got an apple while Kitty selected a banana. As soon as Kitty pulled her hand out of the machine, Kurt was once again dragging her down the hall.

Once outside Kurt quickly spotted Scott's car and walked with Kitty over to the occupied vehicle. When they reached the car, Kitty smiled conspiratorially at Kurt and grabbed his hand, phasing them into the front seat.

As soon as Kurt landed in the seat he heard Scott yelp and looked back just in time to see Jean remove her mouth from the teen's erect member. Kitty blushed and quickly looked away but Kurt had a bit of a harder time removing his gaze from Scott's lower regions.

"Kurt! Kitty! What are you doing here?" A light blush evident on his sharp features as he zipped up his pants, effectively snapping Kurt out of his daze like state.

"We-we were just here to-to pick up a book I forgot" Kitty stuttered, holding up the history book she had planted there between classes like it would protect her.

"Mhmm" Jean said skeptically, eyes narrowed, "I think I know what's really going on here, Kitty, would you mind leaving the three of us alone for a bit?"

"Um, no, not at all" Kitty said, murmuring a good luck to Kurt before she phased back out of the car.

"Uh, so what is it you wanted Jean?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"I think that's obvious, and this has gotten way out of hand."

Kurt swallowed nervously, "What has?"

Jean ignored him and turned to the silent teen next to her, "Scott, it's so easy to see. All the hugs, how close he is to you, how he always interrupts us at the most inconvenient times. He shares a bed with you during sleepovers, and he's even, gosh, _gay_! Scott, he has a crush on you."

Scott looked at Kurt, who was now beat red and wishing his image inducer could cover that up.

"Kurt" Scott said slowly, "Is this true?"

Kurt called Jean every bad name he knew in his mind before timidly bringing his eyes up to lock gazes with Scott, "Would it matter if it is?"

_AN: Yeah, sorry for stopping it there, but I had to. Hope you all liked this chapter. Review and I'll try to update faster! Also, please vote on the poll in my profile, and special thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	5. I Choose

"Kurt." Scott said weakly, "I'm with Jean."

Kurt snapped, he couldn't take this rejection, so with slightly watery eyes he bit out, "So? Does she even care about you? No, not like I do! She treats you like you're a trophy; she knows none of the intimate, important to you things that matter! She uses you for sex, and she doesn't treat you like the great person that you are!"

Scott and Jean's jaws simultaneously dropped in a way that would have been quite comical were the situation not so serious. Kurt nervously averted his eyes, confidence gone as Jean began to stutter furiously.

"Th-that's, Scott! That's . . . absurd! I knew it! You filthy fagot, you're just trying to steal Scott from me!"

Kurt was shocked, never would have expected something like that to come from Jean.

"Don't say that." Scott said firmly, although he still looked slightly stunned.

"What?" Jean hissed dangerously.

"Just because he's gay," Scott said roughly, "He's not filthy. He's still the same Kurt we've always known."

"He has a crush on you!"

"Yeah, I know . . ." Scott said, glancing at Kurt briefly.

"You can't have us both, Scott." Jean said quietly

"What?"

"You need to choose. Me, your girlfriend, and friend that you lost your virginity to, or Kurt, whose been tricking you this entire time."

Kurt stared at them eyes wide, this was not good. "No!" He blurted out, "Please, don't. I've made it this far, I'm fine with being just friends."

Jean laughed, "What? Afraid Scott will choose me?"

The answer was yes, but he opted for silence instead.

"She's right." Scott said, causing Jean and Kurt to look at him. Kurt felt like he was about to be sick. Scott was going to totally reject him. "Jean, I'm sorry, Kurt's right. We're just not a good match. The sex was great, sure." He said with a shrug, "But I can't choose you over Kurt with the way you think of me, and treat him, he's still my best friend."

"Scott!" Jean said disbelievingly, "Think about what you're saying. He could never think of you as just a friend! He'll be constantly trying to seduce you, that's . . . Scott! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Jean, I like you, but I'm not sure this is working. If you're making me choose, I choose Kurt."

Kurt was too stunned to move. Scott chose him; it was too good to be true.

"Scott!" Jean said, "This isn't funny!"

"Who's joking" Scott said.

"I . . . you're serious?"

Scott nodded.

"You're making a big mistake Scott Summers! You'll regret this; I won't take you back when you come to your senses!" And with that, the hot tempered redhead got out of the car and stormed back into the school.

Kurt sat there silently before Scott got out of the car, and leaned against the hood. Kurt followed, standing before the silent teen, unsure of what to do or say.

"So," Scott said with a sigh, "You like me?"

Kurt swallowed, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he nodded.

"Well," Scott said, grabbing Kurt's hand, and tugging him forward so that he was standing between the older teen's legs, making him blush, "You have been tempting me an awful lot these days. Am I correct in thinking that it was no accident?" He murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well," Kurt stammered, "It's just that I wanted to at least try."

Scott smirked, "Its fine, I've like you for a while now, I just put it off because I thought you'd never like me like _that_. I thought you only saw me as an older brother figure, or something like that."

Kurt laughed shakily. "Well, if that's true, then I guess I must be into incest."

Scott laughed, grabbing Kurt's hips, and pulling him even closer, "I know this may be a little fast, but will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's cheeks turned a light pink but he smiled and said, "Yes."

Scott grinned before leaning in and capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt blanked, Scott . . . was kissing him! He couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped him as the older boy's tongue brushed across his bottom lip, begging for entrance that was quickly granted. After a minute, Scott pulled away with a small smile. "You're cute when you blush." He said, making Kurt blush all the more.

"Shut up." Was the only embarrassed reply he got before he leaned up to capture his boyfriend in another sweet kiss.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been super busy lately and am just going through some stuff. I hope this was good, and yes there will definitely be more drama to come for the new couple. Special Thanks to my beta eternal-depths-of-emerald. Tell me what you think! As always, vote on the poll in my profile._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	6. They Know

"Ah Jean!" Kurt yelled as he ported to the other side of the training room, narrowly missing a practice spike ball.

"Oops" Jean said, poorly feigning innocence and concern.

"Oops?" Kurt asked, incredulous. "You could have killed me!"

"Gee, that would be a shame" the redhead snorted sarcastically.

"Jean" Professor Xavier said as he rolled up to the group of young mutants. "Is there something you would like to share?"He asked, fixing her with one of his penetrating stares.

"No professor" Jean replied curtly.

"Seriously Jean, what's your problem?" Rogue asked. "You've been after Kurt all week."

"I'll tell you what her problem is" Scott said with barely concealed anger, "She's still upset about our breakup."

"Yes" the professor said slowly, "I was aware that the two of you had severed romantic ties, but why are you targeting your anger at Kurt?" the professor asked his now furious fellow telepath.

"Because it's all his fault!" she exploded.

"Scott and Kurt are together" Kitty explained helpfully, though Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about the Professor's now knowing. "Jean's just mad because she gave Scott an ultimatum and he chose Kurt."

"He seduced him" Jean said harshly.

"I've liked Kurt for a long time" Scott said firmly, making Kurt blush though he was grateful that no one could really tell with his fur.

"It's not fair, he should be with me!" Jean said, voice rising in anger.

"I think it's best if you calm down Jean" the professor said strictly.

"Yeah" Logan added "it'd be good for you to move on."

"I wouldn't have to move on if Kurt hadn't gotten in the way. But don't worry; I'll be sure to have the freak fixed soon." Jean said ominously, sending a dark look towards Kurt, sending shivers down his back. Scott saw this and placed a comforting arm around his waist as he frowned at Jean's words.

With an annoyed huff Jean stormed out of the room leaving the others in contemplative silence.

-xoxox-

Kurt stumbled slightly as Jean easily pushed him out of the way, sliding smugly into the seat beside Scott in his car. Kurt scowled before he popped into the seat behind Scott and next to Kitty, glaring moodily out the window.

Scott sighed as he got into the car, noting Jean's smirk and Kurt's glare. He was too tired to ask what happened but made a mental note to ask Kurt later.

The ride was fairly silent, Kitty trying and failing to make small talk, Kurt progressing from glaring out the window to glaring at the back of Jean's head, and Scott had his eyes fixed firmly on the road.

"Hey, Scott?" Jean asked a certain cheeriness to her voice that Kurt instantly disliked.

"Yes Jean?" Scott asked casually, though his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel slightly.

"Remember our first time?" she asked, continuing before Scott could say anything. "Oh, it was so hot and romantic. You took me for a picnic, and we made love under the stars. You were _so_ passionate, and said that I was the only one for you. It was _amazing_. How many times did we do it? Three, four times maybe?"

"I'm out of here" Kurt hissed, porting the rest of the way to the school so as not to hear the rest. Kurt glanced around to make sure that no one had seen him and nearly screamed in shock as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He sighed in relief as he saw that it was only Pietro.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Kurt breathed, giving the other teen a weak glare.

"Sorry fuzzy boy" he smirked, but then turned serious. "So I hear you and Summers are together."

"Yeah," Kurt said slowly, "Your point?"

The pale skinned boy sighed, "I came here to warn you Kurt. I overheard a couple of the jocks talking and apparently Jean told them."

"So, it's not like it's a secret" Kurt said.

"Well it should be" Pietro snapped, throwing up his hand in exasperation. "They don't particularly like gays." he explained, fiddling with his watch.

"So I take it they don't know about you and Lance?" Kurt asked.

Pietro made to respond but was cut off as a voice to the side gruffly spoke. "We do now."

_AN: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Sorry it's so short but I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and liked this, consider it a late present, with the knowledge that the next chapter is already in the works. Anyways, for a present to me, please review!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	7. You Owe Me

Pietro and Kurt stared in ill disguised horror at the five jocks headed their way. The group walked closer, surrounding the two. The jock who had spoken inched forward and grasped Pietro, pinning him against it.

The teen chuckled, "I know how fast you are, but you're not getting away this time bitch."

"Duncan!" Kurt exclaimed, "What the heck-" he was cut off as a hard punch was landed to his jaw. Kurt staggered back letting out a quiet cry, unprepared for the blow.

"Hey!" Pietro yelled in protest which turned into a grunt of pain as he was kneed in the stomach.

"Stop" Kurt pleaded, struggling against their tormentors as they held him up, cheering for Duncan to hit the prone teen.

"But I thought we were having fun." The blond said lightly, kicking Kurt in the stomach and making him double over in pain, though the jock's friends continued to hold him firmly in place.

"Fuck" Pietro gasped as he was punched in the stomach, sagging against the wall.

The jocks began to cheer, hitting the speedster repeatedly and laughing at the loud string of curses he let out.

Kurt winced as the blows rained down; knowing that at the very least he would have a black eye if not internal bleeding.

"Pietro?" A voice called from around the corner before a familiar mutant came into focus in Kurt's hazy line of vision. "Fuck! Summers, get your ass over here!"

Kurt fell to the ground helplessly as the jocks dropped him, not having the strength to look up at the sound of running footsteps and fighting. He felt thin but strong arms pull him up and leaned heavily on Pietro as he walked them around to the back side of the school. A short walk, but it felt like a mile from the pain that raced through their body with each step.

"Can you poof us out of here?" The blond rasped out, coughing a bit.

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt said, blinking rapidly in a weak attempt to fight off unconsciousness.

"See if you can get us to the Brotherhood" Pietro managed, clutching on to Kurt weakly.

Nodding, Kurt ported the two, sighing in relief as they appeared on the front steps of the poorly kept house.

"Do you think you can get us inside" Pietro asked, raising an elegant eyebrow, "I don't feel like exerting the energy to get my key" he paused for another coughing fit "And neither of us can walk up there anyway."

Half awake Kurt nodded, porting them inside and upstairs, where the two dragged themselves to what Kurt assumed was Pietro's room.

Looking around Kurt was amazed to note that the room was fairly clean. The bed was made and the room looked virtually spotless save for the pile of books or CDs here and there. _'So that was what the runner did when he was bored?'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh God" Pietro groaned as he fell back on his bed, letting out a resulting string of curses in both English and French.

Kurt, not having the energy to say anything, instead chose to fall face first onto the bed next to the older teen, groaning as he seemed to ache all over. "Thanks." He managed to murmur, voice muffled by the blue comforter.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to regret it" he said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Damn, now the whole school's going to know about us" he groaned, "Perfect, just fucking perfect"

"It won't be that bad" he said, attempting to sound optimistic. "Right?"

The blond snorted, "You think today was bad, it's just beginning. Bayville High has some of the most homophobic jocks in town."

"Why?"

Pietro shrugged, wincing from the pain that the action caused, "Not sure, before Mystique came, I heard it was run by a really homophobic dude, and he was friends with a lot of the parents, and they seemed to have that in common, so I guess they passed it along to their kids. The funny thing is, I know a bunch who are gay, no wonder they're afraid to come out."

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, idly staring out the window above the bed. "Was your old school like that?"

"Not really, there were your average, homophobic jocks like at Bayville, but as long as you stayed out of their way, they didn't bother you. It also didn't hurt if you were good at a sport either."

Kurt chuckled slightly, irritated to find that that too hurt. The teens glanced at each other briefly as a car screeched into the driveway, and they heard the familiar sounds of doors slamming shut seconds before the front door banged open and hurried footsteps rushed into the house and upstairs.

They heard slightly frantic voices from out in the hall and looked up to seed Lance and Scott standing in the doorway, panting for breath with worried expressions on their faces.

"Pietro!"

"Kurt!"

Kurt peered at his boyfriend through hooded eyes as the teen crouched next to the bed. Idly he noted Lance do the same, pulling his boyfriend into a heated kiss. Kurt blushed at this but gave Scott a small smile and returned the slight pressure as Scott barely brushed their lips together in a soothing caress.

"I'm so sorry" Scott said, voice distressed as he gently swept a stray strand of hair behind the younger teen's ear, hand lingering to softly stroke his face.

"It's not your fault" Kurt said.

"It's that bitch Jean's" Lance cut in harshly, face set in a scowl.

"What happened after we left?" Kurt asked, curious.

"We kicked their asses" Lance said with a shrug.

"My hero" Pietro fairly purred, leaning into Lance's surprisingly gentle touch as the boy stroked his blond locks.

"Did you get in trouble?" Kurt questioned in concern.

Scott shrugged, "You know principle Kelly, he'd do anything to get us in trouble. We got two weeks of detention, not as bad as I was expecting honestly."

"What about the others?" Pietro asked.

Lance sighed, "They talked their way out of it, of course, said we started it."

"Those fuckers!" Pietro spat, before going into a minute coughing fit.

Lance cursed under his breath, "We need to get you checked out."

"Please, I'm fine" Pietro stated, waving his hand as a dismissal of the idea. "I want to go back, this time they won't be able to hold me down."

Lance rolled his eyes, "I should have known you'd want revenge" he sighed, "It doesn't matter, you're not going anywhere, and besides, they won't be back in school for at least a day or two."

"Well I'm not going to some hospital; I'm fine, just a little sore with maybe a bruise or two, if anyone needs to be checked out its fuzzy boy over there."

Lance smirked slightly, "I'm sure Summers has been doing plenty of that lately"

Rolling his eyes Scott stood, "We should take you to the professor Kurt."

Kurt nodded weakly, "Did you bring your car."

Scott grimaced, "No, I actually got into a car with Alvers behind the wheel, I'm surprised, I swear he used his powers to move some cars out of the way. I'm surprised that thing still runs."

Lance smirked, "It wasn't that bad, and I'm a decent driver."

Pietro snorted, "Sure, when you're not in a rush maybe, which you always are."

"Can you port?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Kurt said, standing as Scott gingerly helped him to his feet. "Thanks" Kurt said for the second time as he glanced at Pietro, offering a small but grateful smile.

"No problem fuzzy boy." Pietro said, tugging Lance onto the bed and resting his head on his boyfriend's lap as Lance casually carded his fingers through the silken locks. "Just remember," he said with a smile that boarder lined on a smirk, "you owe me."

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but the beginning of this was as far as I had actually written out and copied from my notebook, but I got my ideas back somewhat, so I'll try to have the chapters out sooner. I hope you all liked this._

_AN: Reviews are Love! =D_


	8. Concerns

"Professor, you have to do something about this" Scott demanded, standing beside Kurt who was on the bed as he tightly gripped the guardrail. "This is getting ridiculous; Jean told them to do this."

"Scott, I'm sorry, but you have no proof." Professor Xavier said grimly, placing his hands on his lap as he looked over the list of Kurt's injuries.

"No proof!" Kurt hissed, coughing as soon as the words were out, making Scott urge him back down onto the pillows.

"Did they actually say that Jean sent them?" the Professor asked staring at Kurt, Scott too looked at him, waiting for the answer.

Kurt huffed, glaring at his sheets as he bunched the material into fists, "No, but professor!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I admit that her recent animosity towards you does make her somewhat of a suspect, but you still have no evidence that she had anything to do with this horrible event."

"So I suppose it was just a coincidence that Jean's boyfriend and his jock friends cornered and beat up Kurt because of our relationship, bringing Pietro into it as well because they found out he's dating Lance."

"Alvers and Maximoff are together" Logan asked, appearing in the doorway. "Wow, how you doing elf?"

"I've had better days" Kurt said with a smile.

"Charles, I think the kids are right. Jean's the first person I'd think would do this."

"What would you have me do; we have suspicions, but no concrete evidence." Charles said rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh as he placed the list on a nearby table.

"Probation" Kurt said, thinking of his own punishment with a small shudder.

"I can't do that Kurt" the Professor said, "But what I will do is sit Jean down when she returns with Logan, Hank, and Ororo and ask if she had any involvement in this."

"Or" Kurt supplied helpfully, "You could just read her mind."

"I wouldn't use my powers to search your mind uninvited unless it was a potentially dangerous matter, and I will not on Jean either."

Kurt slumped back in defeat, pouting slightly as Scott put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Get better Kurt" Charles said before leaving the room, Logan following after him mumbling something similar.

"You okay babe?" Scott asked, running his hands through Kurt's hair, just behind his ear drawing a contented purr from the younger teen. Scott smirked.

"Better" Kurt sighed, scooting over in a silent invitation for Scott to join him.

Scott grinned, carefully crawling onto the bed and moving Kurt so that he was nestled between his legs. His eyes widened as he felt something twitch near his crotch, moving away as quickly as it had come. He swallowed, "Kurt?" he croaked.

Kurt flushed, "Sorry, my tail seems to have a mind of its own."

The older teen shifted so as not to let Kurt see just how much that small action had affected him.

Trying to take his mind off of his quickly growing problem, he tried to begin somewhat of a conversation. "What were you and Pietro doing together, before Duncan and his idiots came."

Kurt smiled wryly, "He was actually coming to warn me."

"Really" Scott said, raising an eyebrow, "so you two are like . . . friends now?"

"I guess," Kurt said, "what about you and Lance, you seemed to have put aside your differences."

Scott shrugged, "Our boyfriends were in trouble, it was way more important than stupid disagreements."

Kurt was happy, for a while he had been worried that Scott wouldn't want to be as open with their relationship at school, but now he was definitely reassured. Smiling, he twisted slightly to bring their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss.

Scott smiled as Kurt's mouth opened slightly in invitation and quickly slipped his tongue in to explore. Scott enjoyed the slightly rough feel to the younger teens tongue and the small sounds coming from Kurt's mouth as his hand moved out to grip the front of Scott's shirt.

Scott's hands tangled in Kurt's hair as he pressed their bodies closer together. He let a small groan escape his lips, loving the sweet taste that was uniquely Kurt. He gasped as Kurt's tail brushed against him again, not so sure if it's an accident this time. He quickly pulled away, panting slightly as he took in a gasping and flushed Kurt.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt asked dazedly, a slight pout on his face.

Scott coughed, shifting a bit so as not to be pressed directly against Kurt."I think we should stop, you need your rest."

Kurt sighed, leaning back against his boyfriend, eyes widening comically as he felt something hard brush against his backside and a blush quickly spreading.

"Sorry" Scott murmured, feeling awkward. He hadn't been in that kind of situation in a long time, Jean always oddly eager to take her clothes off.

Kurt had a similar thought, wondering just what Scott expected from him. He knew he was very inexperienced compared to the older boy, and wondered if Scott would mind. Kurt figured Scott had been used to having sex close to several times a week, and knew it probably wouldn't be easy for him to be forced into near celibacy. He was okay with some things, but he knew he wasn't near ready for sex yet, not to mention he was still slightly uncomfortable with his body. Scott may say he didn't mind, but he knew it was probably a very different experience to go from a soft, curvy girl, to a fuzzy boy.

Kurt frowned, eyes darkening with that thought and the barrage of emotions it brought.

"Everything okay babe?" Scott asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt. While Kurt had been thinking he had successfully willed away his erection, but was now troubled by the worried look that graced his boyfriend's features.

Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip in thought, "Yeah, just tired." Scott raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical but said nothing.

"Alright" Scott murmured, "then you should rest." He carefully got out of the bed, laying Kurt down as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be back later, and I'll call and see if Kitty can bring your work home."

"Thanks" Kurt grinned, pulling the covers further up himself as he snuggled into the soft bed.

Scott smiled at the cute sight before leaving; wondering what was on Kurt's mind.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I have an idea of what I'm going to do the next chapter and am happy about it, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	9. Problems

Kurt looked up from his homework that Kitty had brought him at the knock on his door. He smiled as Scott came in, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"How're you feeling" the older teen asked, putting an arm around his waist as he glanced over at the books in Kurt's hands.

Kurt shrugged, "Better, well, as good as one can be while doing math, thankfully I'm on the last problem."

Scott grinned, leaning down and placing a small kiss on his lips. "Mmm" he sighed, "You taste sweet."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head as he finished his last problem and set his book aside.

"Jean's still denying that she had anything to do with it" Scott said in a pseudo calm voice, though Kurt could easily hear the bitterness behind it.

Kurt frowned, "Of course she is, I just don't understand why she's being such a . . . such a . . ."

"Bitch" Scott supplied helpfully.

Kurt nodded, "That, I just don't understand why she's changed so much."

The sunglasses wearing teen leaned back, tugging Kurt down to lie on top of his chest. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this" Scott murmured.

"Its fine" Kurt said, looking up with a tiny smile to reassure the older teen.

Scott couldn't resist leaning down to kiss those inviting lips. The kiss quickly deepened as Scott ran his tongue along the seam of Kurt's lips, getting him to open up and allow him to explore his wet cavern. Kurt couldn't help the soft purr he let out as Scott ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt moaned as Scott's hands roamed his body, giving his the base of his tail a playful tug drawing a small whimper from the younger teen. Scott pulled Kurt up to where he was straddling Scott's waist, smiling into the kiss as Kurt's hands tentatively roamed under his shirt, his hands mirroring the action though much more confident.

"Ah, Scott, stop!" Kurt cried, sitting up abruptly as he panted heavily.

"What?" Scott asked, breaths coming out faster as well.

"Um" Kurt said, squirming a little uncomfortably under Scott's intense stare. He bit his lip as the older boy sat up, causing him to scoot back a little in his lap and their erections to brush. "I . . . It's just. . ." Kurt said, pulling his shirt down as Scott had lifted it up slightly, "I um. . ."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"N- nothing" Kurt stuttered, "I just need to talk to . . . need to talk to . . . Pietro!"

"Pietro?"

"Yes" Kurt said, "About school and what we're going to do when we get back to school . . . about Duncan and them . . . at school"

Scott looked at him skeptically but nodded, raising a hand up to lightly stroke the exposed skin on Kurt's hip. Kurt shuddered at the touch but shied away from it.

"Kurt?" Scott asked in confusion.

"I've got to go" Kurt said abruptly, leaning down to lightly peck Scott on the lips before sitting up and porting to the Brotherhood Boarding House.

"What are you doing here fuzzy?" Wanda asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Kurt scratched the back of his head, offering a sheepish smile at her scrutinizing look "Is your brother here?"

She sighed, stepping back and motioning for him to come inside. "Yeah, he's in his bedroom."

Kurt nodded, flashing a small smile as he entered the house, walking up the stairs and down the hallway.

The teen lightly knocked on the door to the speedster's room and waited patiently before the door was haphazardly thrown open by a disheveled looking Lance.

"What is it?" he snapped, voice a little lower than usual.

Kurt blushed at the obvious love bites on his neck and the site of Pietro quickly throwing on a shirt over his equally marked torso behind the taller teen as he stood from the bed.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to Pietro, but I can come back!"

"No, no, it's fine" Peitro said, waving a hand, "Lance, can we have a minute?"

Lance looked a little peeved at that but nodded with a small sigh, exiting the room and walking to his own.

"This better be good blue boy" Pietro said, ushering Kurt in and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" Kurt apologized, glancing at the bed a bit cautiously before taking a seat.

Pietro sighed, flopping back on his bed carelessly next to Kurt, "Its fine, just let's not make a habit out of it hmm?"

Kurt nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt idly.

"Well, out with it, what did you want to talk about?" Pietro asked.

"Well, it's . . . never mind it's stupid, and it's not like you could help, sorry." Kurt said, making to stand only to be pulled back down by Pietro.

"Well, how do you know I can't help if you don't tell me what the problem is?"

"You'll laugh."

Pietro shrugged, "Probably, but I'll still try to help."

Kurt sighed, "It's about . . . um Scott."

"Scott?"

"Well not really, it's a about me I guess."

"It's about you?"

"Yeah" Kurt said wrapping his tail around himself protectively. "It's just, I'm . . . well I'm blue and furry."

Pietro's eyes widened comically in mock shock, "Really, I hadn't noticed."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And I have a significantly less amount of digits on each hand and foot and a tail!"

"Kurt, I think the real problem is that you're just now noticing this."

"No!" Kurt sighed, "It's just that, Scott used to date Jean"

"Yeah, and that worked out splendidly" Pietro snorted.

"And Jean's a girl and_ human_."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "You're human to."

"Yeah, but I'm blue and furry with a tail, I don't exactly look entirely human"

Pietro sighed, "You look fine Kurt, and obviously Scott thinks so too, more than just 'fine'."

"Yeah, maybe but . . ."

"But?" Pietro prompted.

"What happens when we . . ."

Pietro smirked, "Have sex?"

"Yeah" Kurt said, a deep blush gracing his features. "I just, I don't know, what if he changes his mind and realizes that he really doesn't want me that way?"

"Look, your blue and furry, and have a tail, but none of that matters, if anything it may just turn him on even more, he obviously doesn't have a problem with it, and none of your other friends do."

"Kitty did" Kurt pointed out, more for arguments sake than anything.

"And she got over it, now I suggest you go and talk all of this stuff out with him, instead of me, and let me get back to possibly letting Lance fuck me into next week, alright blue?"

Kurt blushed but couldn't help the small smile he let slip. "Thanks"

Pietro smirked, "Don't mention it, no really, don't, I do have an image to keep up after all."

_AN: So yes, this was a very late update, and probably not that good since I was tired when I wrote it, but it's here! Hope you liked it, we may be seeing a lot more of Pietro and Lance in later chapters, let me know what you think!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	10. Sorting Things Out

Scott nearly jumped out of his skin as Kurt popped onto the edge of his bed, perched neatly on the foot board with a thoughtful look on his face. He smiled at the startled sound that came from the older teen.

"Hey" Kurt said calmly.

"Were you trying to scare me to death?" Scott said a whole lot less calmly than his boyfriend. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Kurt tilted his head to the side, grinning, "I would have thought you'd be used to it by now."Scott glared, though it was more petulant than anything, making the blue teen snicker. "Cute"

"I'm_ not _cute" Scott scoffed, but reached up and pulled Kurt down into his lap, "if anything you're cute." Kurt blushed but grinned nonetheless.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my room and on my bed?" Scott said, placing a light peck on Kurt's lips.

"Pietro, actually."

Scott raised an eyebrow at that, "Should I be jealous or thank him?"

"Thank him, maybe" Kurt said, shrugging. "I . . . I think we need to talk" Kurt said, shifting somewhat awkwardly in the older teen's lap.

"Alright. . ." Scott said cautiously, "About?"

"Me . . . It's about um . . . What do you see in me?"

Scott blinked at the question. He wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't that. He smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, you're amazing. You're sweet, funny, caring, cute. . ." Scott trailed off, seeing the slight disappointment in Kurt's eyes despite the small smile that graced his lips. "What is it?"

"It's just" Kurt flushed, "Do you find me . . . attractive?"

Scott stared at him in disbelief, "You're kidding me, right?"

Kurt bit his lip, blinking back the tears that instantly sprang to his eyes. He got off of Scott's lap and stood, turning around so that the older boy wouldn't see the tears threatening to escape. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question" he said, cursing slightly at the tremor in his voice.

Scott's eyes widened as he immediately realized his mistake and jumped up from the bed, quickly walking over to the smaller teen. Gently, he wrapped his arms around him, "Kurt, I didn't mean it like that. I was saying that, I mean c'mon, how can you not see how hot you are, and, as cliché as it might sound, beautiful. You've got amazing eyes, a great hot little body, and you're just . . . gosh how can you honestly not see that?"

Kurt took in a shuddering breath, turning in Scott's arms to face him. "Look at me" he motioned towards his body, "I scare people, I scared Kitty at first! I'm blue, and furry, with a _tail_" he said, wrapping his tail around Scott's wrist and then removing it for effect.

"I-" Scott began, but was cut off by Kurt.

"Don't say that you don't notice, you're going from Jean, a soft, curvy _girl_ to me; a blue, furry boy with a tail!"

Scott sighed, stroking Kurt's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "But that's just it, I do notice. Yeah Jean is all of those things and I like those about her. But I like all the things you listed about you. I notice those things about you and I love them. So you have a tail, I think it's cute, and the way it swishes behind your ass when you walk the way you do is kind of a turn on. You're blue, my favorite color, and your furry, it's a non issue, it's just a part of who you are. Kurt, I find you extremely attractive, don't ever doubt that."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Scott grinned, pressing their foreheads together, so close that their lips brushed with every word. "Yes, really" he breathed before he brought their lips together in a firm, yet gentle kiss, their lips moving in sync as their breath mingled.

Scott's tongue plundered Kurt's all too willing mouth as he brought one hand up to tangle in Kurt's hair and the other under his shirt, stroking the small of his back. A small whine escaped Kurt's lips as the hand slipped lower, slipping into the back of his jeans and squeezing.

"Well, what have we here?"

Kurt and Scott jumped apart immediately, staring in shock at a smug looking Jean leaning against the doorway.

"Jean, what are you doing in here?" Scott asked, "My door was locked!"

Jean rolled her eyes, "Telepath, remember? Telekinesis can come in handy on locked doors."

"Why are you in here?" Kurt asked, trying his best to reign in his temper.

Jean shrugged, "I heard what happened, Kurt wasn't in his room so I figured he'd be down here, I was concerned."

Scott snorted, "Concerned, right. More like wanting to make sure your jocks did a decent job of beating the shit out of him. What's your problem Jean, you've gone too far? The professor might not believe you're behind this but it's obvious. How could you do this to Kurt? To Pietro even!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The redhead said, feigning innocence.

"You made Duncan and his idiot friends go after Kurt because I broke up with you!"

"No!" Jean screeched, "He stole you from me!"

"No, you pushed him away!" Kurt hissed, "It's not my fault that you treated him more like a sex toy than a boyfriend!"

Jean raised her hand, sending a chair flying at Kurt. Kurt grabbed Scott and ported, landing on his bed which seemed to only infuriate the redhead further.

The chair followed the two, narrowly avoiding them as they ducked, crashing into the headboard and shattering.

"Have you lost your mind?" Scott screamed.

"Why would you do this to us Scott?" Jean demanded, "Why would you humiliate me like this! How could you leave me, for Kurt?"

"How could you be such a bitch without me noticing?" Scott asked in wonder. "Look Jean, just . . . stop this, please."

"I have a right to be angry Scott!"

"But you don't have the right to attack us" he said firmly, "Look Jean, go talk to the professor, but . . . Leave us alone until you get yourself sorted." Scott took Kurt's hand and dragged him away from his room, slamming the door behind them just as Jean sent another chair crashing into it.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, suffering from a minor case of writer's block, but I hope you all liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	11. Returns, Nerves, and Babysitting

"Pietro?" The blond boy looked up as his named was called, smiling softly as Lance poked his head around his doorway, moving to lean on the doorframe as he regarded him with a curious look.

"Yeah?" Pietro asked, setting his book aside as he sat up crossed legged on his bed.

"Are you ready, we need to go soon babe, unless you're planning on running to school."

Pietro sighed, biting his lip as he glared moodily at his bed. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Lance raised an eyebrow, entering the room fully and shutting the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked voice full of concern as he took a seat on the bed next to his boyfriend.

Pietro shook his head, moving to straddle Lance's lap, "It's nothing" he murmured, leaning up to draw the older teen into a slow, sensual kiss.

Lance pushed the smaller teen back, staring sternly into grey eyes, "That's not going to work, tell me what's wrong?"

Pietro huffed, choosing to pointedly ignore the older boy in favor of placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw, trailing down before sucking lightly on his neck.

Lance's eyes fluttered shut before snapping back open, "Pietro, stop" he said firmly, pushing him back.

"Why" The blond whined, pouting in a way Lance couldn't help but fine just a bit adorable.

"Well, first off we're going to be late, and second something's wrong, and I want to know why you're not telling me. Pietro, you _know_ you can tell me anything."

"I know" Pietro sighed, burying his face in the junction between Lance's neck and shoulder. "It's . . . stupid."

"Anything that get's you like this isn't stupid," the brunette insisted. "What's wrong?"

"It's just . . . I don't want to go back." Pietro murmured.

Lance frowned, realization dawning on him as he carded his fingers gently through blond locks, "You're scared?" he stated more than asked.

Pietro grimaced, "its stupid-"

"Stop it" Lance snapped, cutting the boy off, "it's _not_ stupid."

"Everyone knows now" Pietro sighed, "_everyone_. What happened last week was probably just the beginning!"

Lance scowled, he swore if Duncan and his dumbass friends so much looked at them the wrong way . . . "I won't let anyone hurt you" he said, tilting Pietro's chin up softly, "I promise." The blond sighed; relaxing slightly into the soft kiss that was placed on his lips.

"Thanks" he murmured, blushing slightly.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ready?" Scott asked, perching on the edge of Kurt's bed as he watched the younger teen try and fix his hair.

"Hardly" Kurt murmured, frowning at his reflection but stopping his insistent fiddling with his hair nevertheless.

"Everything will be fine" Scott said, trying to be reassuring despite his own doubts.

Kurt turned around, sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the dresser. "Do we have to go?"

Scott shrugged, "Not if you don't want to, but we can't stay away forever."

"I can try."

Scott gently took Kurt's hand in his own as he pulled the younger teen down to sit next to him. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Kurt smiled softly, "You're not in my grade, and you're about to graduate, we hardly ever see each other except in passing and lunch, plenty of time for Duncan and his idiots to get to me, not to mention Jean . . ."

Scott pursed his lips, frowning "I swear I won't let anything happen to you I . . . I think I have a plan just . . .Trust me?"

Kurt couldn't help the slight worry that filled him, but if Scott told him to trust him, the least he could do was try. After all, Scott had been the closest one to him since entering the institute.

"Okay" he murmured, closing his eyes as Scott placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled; he couldn't help wondering how he had gotten so lucky, unaware that Scott was thinking the same thing.

"I swear, Duncan and his goons won't come anywhere near you, and I'll keep Jean in check."

Kurt grinned despite his fears, "Thanks."

Scott pecked him once more on the lips before standing. "Alright, I've got to do something real quick but I'll meet you in the car."

"Alright" Kurt said, leaning up to bring Scott into a longer lasting kiss before he ported.

-x-x-x-x-

Lance raised an eyebrow as 'Summers' flashed across the screen of his phone. He paused before opening his car door, motioning for Pietro to get inside before he turned around, opening his phone cautiously.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering why the X-Men's team captain was calling him.

"Alvers" Scott said, sighing over the phone, "look, I have an idea . . . something that can help us both, and, our boyfriends."

Now Lance was more than a little interested "Alright, I'm listening . . ."

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, Summers, how's detention?"

Scott glared at Duncan, seriously considering blasting him as Kurt stood a little behind him.

Scott took the younger teen's hand, squeezing reassuringly as he glared at Duncan and the other jocks, not that they could actually see his eyes.

"Why don't you just get lost, Duncan" Scott said coldly, only mildly surprised as Jean walked up to him, putting her arm around the blonde's shoulder before smiling smugly at Scott.

Duncan shook his head, smirking as he wrapped an arm around the redhead, "I don't see how you could give this up" he began, pulling Jean more tightly too him, "for that" he said, casting a disgusted look at Kurt.

Scott growled, "Easily, you do realize you're nothing more than a trophy to her, right. Worse, you're just a trophy being used in a pathetic attempt to make me jealous."

"Well, it wasn't your name she was calling last night"

Scott did not need the mental image that conjured.

"So you can get a slut to sleep with you, big deal" Lance said, walking hand and hand with Pietro up to the group to stand beside Scott and Kurt.

"Take that back" Duncan growled and then smirked, "or your little boy toy might just get hurt, both of yours" he added with a threatening look at Kurt and Pietro.

"We have names, unlike the redheaded bitch next to you that'll let you call her whatever you like so long as the price is right" Pietro drawled, fixing Duncan with a glare of his own, thankful for the arm Lance wrapped around his waist in silent support.

"Take that back!" Duncan growled.

"Fine" Pietro said, "You might not have to pay her to put out, which says a lot about her in the first place, but she's still a slut just the same."

"How can you just let her use you like that, man" Kurt asked, proud that his voice hadn't shook. "It's sad really."

Jean, realizing that Duncan may actually be taking their words into account, quickly grabbed her new boyfriend's hand. "C'mon Dunc', we'll be late to class"

"Alright" Duncan agreed, throwing one last menacing look at the four, before turning and walking down the hallway, his jock friends soon following.

"I've got to get to class too" Scott murmured, looking apologetically at Kurt, "I'll meet you outside of your class when it's over, okay?"

Kurt nodding, smiling slightly at the nice gesture, "okay."

"Since you and Pietro have most of your classes together, Lance and I think it'd be a good idea if you two stuck together."

"Like, a babysitter?" Pietro asked incredulously, staring hard at Lance. "And since when have you two talked?"

"No" Lance said, "like mutual body guarding. Look, we're all worried, and none of us want either of you to get beaten up, which unfortunately is very likely now. You guys are friends, right?"

"I guess" Pietro shrugged.

"Yeah" Kurt agreed.

"Then what's wrong with watching out for each other?"

Kurt and Pietro glanced at each other, silently sizing the other up before they broke out into twin grins.

"Fine"

It was sure to be an interesting day.

_AN: Sorry, it's taken so long to update. How'd you like Pietro and Lance's point of view? I hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	12. Pietro's Version of Babysitting

"Pietro, this is beyond stupid" Kurt hissed, his accent coming out slightly as he stared skeptically at the blond.

"Listen blue boy, do you want your ass kicked or not? Personally, I'd like to check no in that box, and in order to do so we need to watch each other's backs." Pietro murmured hastily as he peered cautiously around the corner.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I get that, but isn't this a little dramatic?"

Pietro shrugged, "I don't think so, no."

The younger teen simply stared at the all black clad Pietro, crouched down in the empty hallway with his fingers held tight to his chest creating a fake gun, reminding Kurt vaguely of James Bond. "When'd you go and change and, better yet, where'd you get my clothes form?" Kurt demanded, gesturing to his similarly dressed body.

"Study hall, and your room was unlocked. But that doesn't matter, just thank me that I picked out jeans that'll have Summers drooling over you."

Kurt blushed but mumbled a 'thanks'.

"Now" Pietro said, lunch is about to end and all the usual bullies will be left to roam the hall. The coast is clear, run to your locker and get what you need, I'll cover you."

Kurt rolled his eyes but moved to do as told. "I can't believe you made us eat under the stairs."

"Hey, at least Lance and Summers joined us, be happy."

"I am" Kurt sighed as he turned his combination and opened his locker, "it's just that . . . this is so not how I felt like spending my Junior year."

Pietro let out a huff, standing up straight and walking up to the shorter teen, leaning against the lockers. "I know what you mean, but until we think of a plan to either get them out of the school or off our backs then we've got to work with what we've got."

"Yeah, well so far it's been just peachy" Kurt said sarcastically, grabbing his books and slamming his locker shut.

"Hey, loose the atti-" Pietro's words were cut off with a shocked gasp as he was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air by one of the football players. Kurt couldn't tell who it was as they were wearing a helmet but Duncan and a few of the other jocks he vaguely recalled seeing stood next to him, cheering him on.

"Put me down!" Pietro demanded, struggling valiantly to no use.

"Hey, the princess wants to be put down, should I?"

"You heard the lady, put him down." Duncan said with an evil grin that certainly didn't suit him.

With a small grunt the football player heaved Pietro high over his head before launching him into the locker beside Kurt, the blond bouncing off the metal with a loud bang. Pietro coughed, rolling over onto his side with a groan as he struggled to stand up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he croaked out, taking the hand Kurt offered him to pull himself up.

"My problem?" Duncan asked with a chuckle, "My problem is that fairies like you are walking around my school, it's pissing me off."

"Well I'm sorry our presence bothers you" Kurt said sarcastically. "Leave us alone, and we'll be sure to stay out of your way."

"That's not enough" the jock that had thrown Pietro huffed.

"Well it'll have to be" came a voice from down the hallway. Kurt had never been so happy to see Blob in his entire life.

"Hey, we're not doing anything to you big boy, so just chill out" Duncan said calmly.

"You mess with my friends; you mess with me, now back off before I make ya." He grunted, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Alright, fine" Duncan ground out through gritted teeth, "we'll leave." Then, turning to Pietro and Kurt said, "But you won't have your bodyguard around to protect you all the time."

"Get outta here!" Blob growled, stomping his foot and making the ground beneath them shake slightly.

Sending one last menacing look over their shoulders, Duncan and the rest of his goons fled.

"Thanks" Pietro murmured, Kurt nodding his head in agreement.

"No problem" Freddy huffed, "I gotta get to the principal's office, but just let me know if those guys start messin with you again."

"Alright" Pietro said, bumping fists with the larger boy before he made his way down the hallway. "See, that's why we need the dark clothing and stuff." Pietro said, motioning to their attire for emphasis.

"Yeah, because it worked so well" Kurt said with an eye roll.

"It _would _have, if we hadn't broken formation! Look, from now on we go from class to class with each other or Lance and Summers, I don't know about you, but I value having my insides, well, inside me."

"How's your stomach?" Kurt asked walking with Pietro as he began to make his way to their next class.

"Still intact, hopefully." Pietro muttered.

"Sorry it happened" Kurt said, wishing he could have done something.

"Don't sweat it blue, next time; I have a sure fire plan."

Kurt smiled, "Can't wait."

-x-x-x-

"So, I heard what happened today after lunch, I'm sorry" Scott sighed, having a bit of a difficult time keeping his eyes off of Kurt's pert backside. Pietro had been right about the jeans.

"Pietro should be fine, and he says that he's got a plan for next time. My eyes are up here, Scott." He added with a small smile

"Right, sorry" Scott said hurriedly, looking Kurt in the eyes as a light blush graced his chiseled features,

"It's fine. I don't want to think about today" Kurt murmured, "I just . . . I don't know, I just want to forget about Jean, Duncan, and the rest of those idiots at school. Help me?" he asked, tail swaying behind him in frustration.

"It would be my pleasure" Scott murmured, reaching out and tugging Kurt down and into his lap. "Pietro should dress you more often, you look amazing."

Kurt blushed, ever since their talk Scott had been doing his best to reassure Kurt that he was attracted to him physically as well, and from the erection he felt pressing into his butt, he had very little remaining doubts.

Scott leaned down to claim his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss, tongue tracing the outline of soft lips asking for entrance which was quickly granted. Kurt moaned as Scott's tongue explored his mouth, hands roaming down Kurt's back to give his ass a firm squeeze.

"Scott" Kurt moaned against the brunette's mouth, hands moving up to ghost across the older teen's broad chest.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now" Scott murmured, flipping the two over so that Kurt was lying on the bed underneath the older teen.

Kurt's eyes widened as Scott began kissing down his throat, pausing to nibble lightly on his collar bone.

"I don't think . . . I don't think I'm ready to go all the way . . . just yet." Kurt breathed out, biting his bottom lip nervously as he looked up into darkened brown eyes.

Scott sighed, nodding in understanding as he got off of the blue mutant, to both of their displeasure, and rolled onto the side.

"I'm sorry" Kurt murmured, propping his chin up onto the older teen's chest, feeling awkward now.

"Don't be, I'm willing to wait for as long as you need me to." Scott said firmly, leaning down to place a chaste kiss onto swollen lips. Reaching down he grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "You've made me happier than I've been in a long time; I don't plan on screwing this up."

_AN: Sorry it's taken me forever to update but my laptop's broken and in the shop and I just got a temporary one. Okay, so I know this was an extreme filler chapter, but I plan on more action in the next, and a lot more Lance._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	13. Pietro's Got a Plan

"Hey, lovebirds, you're going to be late!" Todd shouted through the door, banging on it repeatedly.

"Who even said we were going!" Lance shouted back, sitting up in bed and running a hand through his already sleep mussed hair. "Get lost Toad."

"Gosh, please tell me it's Saturday" Pietro murmured as he leaned up on his elbows, tugging impatiently at Lance's arm in an attempt to get him to lie back down, missing his pillow.

"Sorry, one more day to go. C'mon babe, time to get up."

Pietro pouted, "Can't I convince you to spend the day in bed instead?" he murmured, pushing Lance down so that he could straddle the taller teen's waist.

Lance groaned, attempting to look at him sternly, "I swear, you're trying to fail me out of high school!"

"Whatever it takes to keep you in bed for a few more hours" Pietro purred, bending down to nibble Lance's ear.

The brunette took a sharp intake of breath before he sat up, pushing his boyfriend away lightly. "Pietro, you're not just trying to avoid those creeps again, are you?"

Pietro huffed, "Please tell me that you're not going to automatically jump to that conclusion every time I try and get you in bed from now on."

The older teen scoffed, running his hands up and down the blonde's sides seductively, "I certainly wasn't thinking that last night, now was I?"

Pietro shivered, "So . . . does this mean we can 'sleep in'?"

Lance leaned in, brushing his lips against Pietro's in a soft t kiss before leaning back with a smirk, "No, but we can pick up where we left off later."

Grey eyes narrowed, "I really hate you right now."

"Love you too babe."

-x-x-x-

"Hey blue" Pietro murmured as he leaned against the shorter mutant's locker.

"Hello" Kurt sighed, shutting the door as he turned to face the blond, books in hand.

"Why so glum?" Pietro drawled, noticing his friend's slightly dreary demeanor.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Kurt challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Pietro smirked, "I'm sexually frustrated, what's your excuse?"

That earned a blush from the shorter teen, "I'd just rather not come to a school where I'm targeted, and it's all lead by someone I live with. I mean, it was bad enough being bullied for being a mutant, but now . . ."

"Don't sweat it Kurt." Pietro said, putting an arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair as they walked down the hallway, "Like I said, I've got plan."

"And that plan would be?" Kurt prompted when it didn't look like Pietro planned on answering any time soon.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it should involved humiliation, and expulsion."

"You want to get us expelled!" Kurt hissed, entering their first period class and taking a seat towards the back followed by the blond.

"Not us you idiot," Pietro murmured, rolling his eyes, "Duncan and Jean. With those two gone, everyone else will be fairly tolerable."

Kurt was silent for a few moments, mulling over the blonde's words. "You have a point; I think it would work, now all you need is a plan."

Pietro frowned, "Minor details . . . We can discuss it with Scott and Lance during lunch."

"Please tell me we're eating somewhere other than under the stairs this time."

A pale eyebrow rose skeptically, "You want to eat in the cafeteria with Pride, my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, and Rogue, someone who left the brotherhood for you guys. I have nothing against her leaving, she's just a bit of a . . . well, let's just say she's not my favorite person, but considering our situation, definitely not my least favorite at the moment."

"You really think Lance would have a problem with sitting with them?"

Pietro shrugged, tapping his pencil so fast it blurred against his desk. "You know just as well as I do that Lance and Kitty haven't talked since the breakup; they avoid each other like the plague."

Kurt frowned, "Fine, we don't have to sit with them, I think Kitty wants to sit with some new guy anyways, and Rogue's . . . I don't know, after the whole Mystique thing, well, it's just hard not to remember everything when I'm around her."

"We don't have to eat under the stairs blue." Pietro sighed, feeling a bit sympathetic for his friend, "how about the roof?"

-x-x-x-

Kurt felt a bit embarrassed as he and Scott sat across from Lance and Pietro on the roof, the latter perched comfortably on the rock tumbler's lap.

"So, you want to get Duncan and Jean expelled?" Scott asked, taking a sip of his water as he regarded Kurt and Pietro questioningly.

"It's about time" Lance muttered, "I can't stand those two, and they more than deserve it."

"Maybe, but we can't just go and do anything. We can't be caught" Kurt said logically.

"We could frame them" Pietro offered.

"Should we really stoop to their level?" Scott asked, more for argument's sake than anything else.

"Oh please Summers" Lance scoffed, "They've already framed us for starting a fight and got us in trouble for it, it's more than fair."

"Maybe, but I'm with Kurt, there's no way we can get caught, it'll only make things worse."

"Well, obviously" Pietro said, rolling his eyes, "that's kind of why it's a _secret_ plan."

"We could always trash the school and say they did it, that'd surely get them out of Kelly's good graces. He's already against Jean, and there'd be no way he could ignore Duncan if he thought he did something that big. Plus, destroying the school would be fun." Lance offered.

"Ohhh, I like that idea!" Pietro said excitedly, "Though it'd probably be better if it was just his office, I mean if we destroy the school, despite as fun as that sounds, it'd cause problems for all of us."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting Kelly to believe it was actually them?" Scott asked skeptically.

"We video it" Kurt said simply, earning raised eyebrows from the other three teens.

"You do realize that it won't actually be them, don't you blue? How do you suppose we get footage of them doing something they didn't actually do?"

Kurt smirked, "I know a guy, trust me, you destroy the office, and I'll get the proof."

Scott frowned, "What guy? Should I be jealous?"

The younger teen chuckled, "Definitely not, he's just a friend, and you know him too."

"Who?"

"You'll see" Kurt said vaguely, popping a French fry into his mouth.

"Well, if that's settled, then I think we should do it Sunday, so Kelly can discover our nice little surprise first thing Monday morning. Blob and Toad will want in on it too." Lance said, resting his chin on Pietro's shoulder.

"This is going to be epic!" The blond said with a grin, "The only thing left to do now is survive the rest of the week."

Kurt smiled wryly as he leaned his head on Scott's shoulder, "Easier said than done."

_Reviews are Love! =D  
_


	14. Jealousy

"Well, yeah, of course I'll help you Kurt" Forge said with a smile, reaching up to grab something off of his book shelf that contained more of the teen's inventions than it did books. "Those jerks have it more than coming, I can't believe they did that to you . . . Are you sure you don't just want me to kick their asses instead? Or I could always just send them to another dimension. . ."

Kurt chuckled, missing his friend's humor. Lately he hadn't been able to spend much time with the older teen; he missed it. "No, as nice as that sounds, I think I'll stick with the plan. Thanks so much for doing this."

"No problem" Forge grinned, fiddling with a camera as he connected it to his laptop, pulling up some program that looked far too complicated Kurt to even begin to understand. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Of course, I did get you out of an alternate dimension after all." Kurt teased.

Forge frowned, "You know that's not why, I like you Kurt."

"I was only kidding, I like you too" Kurt said simply, sitting on the edge of the desk as he watched Forge work, still not quite sure what he was doing.

The inventor sighed; getting the pictures of Duncan and Jean Kurt had brought for him and scanning them into the laptop. Forge chuckled "I don't mean I like you as a friend Kurt. I mean . . . well, I like you like Scott likes you. As elementary as it may sound I_ like_ like you." He said, pausing in his furious typing to look at a now shocked Kurt.

Kurt swallowed, "Forge, what? I don't get it; I thought we were friends. . ."

"We are" Fore said curtly, "It's just . . . I'd rather be a bit _more _than friends. I was planning on telling you but then you and Summers got together and everything."

"I'm sorry" Kurt murmured, unsure of what else to say and a just a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so am I" the older mutant muttered. "Do you really like him?" Forge demanded, "I mean, the first time we met, it was partly his fault that you were trapped there in the first place!"

Kurt frowned, "Well, then it's also because of him that we met in the first place. Not only that but he _saved _us, and apologized. The fight was somewhat my fault anyways."

Forge didn't say anything, but merely continued to fiddle around on his computer.

"To answer your question, yes I like him, a lot."

"Here's your video, I put their faces on the people in the video, made the setting the school, it looks real enough to get past Kelly and the school board for expulsion, just not a jury, so try not to circulate it."

"Forge . . ."

"Look, forget about it, I'll get over it. Lots more fish in the sea, right? Plus, it's not worth risking our friendship. I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you when you've already got so much to handle. But can we just pretend like this never happened?"

Kurt tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, "I'm sorry . . . You'll find someone."

Forge offered a wry grin, "Yeah, hopefully the next someone won't be attached. I'm fine, seriously, don't look so guilty. Here" he said, placing the video tape softly in Kurt's palm. "Hold on to this. I'll be there Sunday to disable the cameras and replace the tapes with this. They'll have to look at the security tapes to find out who did it and all they'll see is Jean and Duncan destroying the school. Now go outside and reassure Scott. According to _my_ security cameras he's been listening outside the door for the last ten minutes."

Kurt's eyes widened before he shook his head in amazement, leaning in to give Forge a brief hug, "When you do find someone, and you definitely will, just make sure you give me first dibs on the big brother 'I'll kill you if you hurt him' talk."

"Well, despite the fact you're younger than me . . . it's all yours."

Kurt grinned before walking out the door, quirking an eyebrow at the guilty looking Scott.

"Um . . ." the older teen cleared his throat, "Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, "You were eavesdropping" he said simply, walking in step with his boyfriend out the building and to his parked car.

"I was just trying to hear how the video worked."

"Right" Kurt said sarcastically as he buckled his seat belt and Scott started the car, "You couldn't just have come in to find out or asked when I left."

"It wasn't exactly a secret that he liked you" Scott murmured, hands clenching and unclenching on the steering wheel.

Kurt stared at him in incredulity, "It certainly was to me!"

"Kurt, you can't honestly tell me you never noticed. I mean, he hasn't exactly been invested in helping the rest of us develop our powers, and how could you possible miss all the looks he sent you!"

"Maybe because it's still just a little hard to believe that someone could like me like _that_." Kurt hissed as he got out of the car, slamming the door shut making Scott wince at the possible damage to his ride. The older boy quickly followed, shutting the door much more gently as he scrambled to catch up to Kurt as he stormed his way inside the institute.

"Kurt, wait!" Scott pleased as he followed Kurt to his room, only to have the younger teen port inside right before he heard the familiar click the door's lock slid in to place. "Damn it" he muttered, jiggling the handle. "Kurt c'mon, please, can we just talk?"

"I don't really feel like it." Came the blue teen's muffled response through the door.

"I'm sorry, really I am" Scott said genuinely as he leaned he forehead on the door, resting his arm on the frame. "I trust you, I just don't trust Forge, which is stupid, because he's a good guy. I guess I just got a bit jealous, nervous that'd you'd leave me. You're just such an amazing person, and I don't get how you can't see that! You can have tons of guys at your beck and call if you wanted and I was jealous. I'm sorry, I trust you, it won't happen again."

Kurt was silent for a moment, "Promise?" he sighed, he had almost no ability to hold grudges.

"Well" Scott said nervously, scratching the back of his hand, "With you, of course I might get a bit jealous and overprotective again, but I'll try not to be so untrusting and overreact like I did today."

Kurt smiled from his spot on the other side of the door. It was somewhat nice to know that Scott liked him enough to get jealous, and it sent a tingly feeling of happiness through him to know that his boyfriend was just a bit overprotective."

Scott sighed in relief as he heard the door unlocking and looked up as it opened to reveal a shyly smiling Kurt.

"Um, do you want to come in?" Kurt mumbled nervously, eyes not quite meeting Scott's, a bit embarrassed for overacting slightly.

Scott grinned, nodding as he entered the room and shut and locked the door behind him. "So, am I forgiven?" he murmured against Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms securely around his slim waist.

Kurt let out a dramatic sigh, grinning into Scott's broad shoulder, "I suppose."

Scott cheered, lifting Kurt up and spinning the startled teen around, setting him down conveniently on his bed before climbing over him to settle between his spread legs. "You know my favorite part about fighting?" he purred, leaning down to lick up the column of Kurt's neck.

"What?" Kurt squeaked.

"Making up" Scott breathed before leaning the short remaining distance down and claiming Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt groaned into the kiss, readily parting his lips for Scott's questing tongue as the other ran his hands down Kurt's body, slipping under his shirt to ghost cross his quivering stomach, coming up to lightly brush a hardened nipple.

Kurt gasped, arching up into the warm touch as Scott's other hand traveled downward to the obvious bulge in his pants, squeezing firmly at his jean clad erection. "Ahh!" Kurt hissed, the pressure sending sparks of pleasure through his body as Scott slipped his hand under his jeans and inside his boxers to properly stroke him.

"Scott" he moaned, hips jutting up for more contact as Scott set a slow rhythm. Scott broke their now frantic kiss to trail his lips down Kurt's jaw to his neck, sucking on his collarbone hard enough that he was sure to leave a mark.

Scott's other hand moved down to grasp Kurt's gently moving it to rest on his own, larger erection. His action was deliberately slow so as not to pressure the younger teen, but it was evident just how much he wanted it.

Tentatively Kurt undid the first button of the older mutant's jeans, sliding his hand inside Scott's dark boxers to grip his leaking erection, trying to mirror his boyfriend's actions. The feel of Scott's heavy cock in his hand was quite a turn on for him, and he moaned as Scott's pace quickened, prompting him to do the same to the taller boy.

"Gosh, so good baby" Scott moaned next to Kurt's ear, nipping at the lobe lightly before bringing his lips back to Kurt's in a hungry, frenzied kiss. "Yeah, just like that."

Kurt blushed at the praise, but couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him as Scott's other hand moved down to lightly fondle his balls.

"Scott" he whimpered against the other's lips, feeling his stomach clenching and balls tightening in a familiar sign "I'm going to-" he could hardly finish his sentence as his body arched off of the bed and a silent scream left him as he came into his boyfriend's hand and boxers, waves of pleasure crashing through him.

Scott moaned as he bit down on Kurt's neck in an attempt to silence his own powerful release.

Panting was the only sound heard in the room as the two teens came down from their highs, heart rate slowing a bit as a sated tiredness sunk in.

"Wow" Kurt murmured dazedly.

"Mhmm" Scott agreed as he, with a great effort, got up and fixed his pants, walking to the door. "I'll be right back he said tiredly before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt looked up as a minute later Scott came in with a damp wash cloth. Gently the older teen removed his jeans and boxer, tenderly cleaning Kurt off before he did the same to himself. Kurt felt a bit exposed as Scott took the chance to finally study his nakedness, a lustful look in his eyes.

"You know you're just about too hot for your own good babe" he murmured, making Kurt blush. He tossed his shirt and the washcloth somewhere on the floor as he crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers. He maneuvered the sheets so that they were over Kurt also and promptly went to work getting his boyfriend shirtless as well before he tossed it over the side of the bed, pulling Kurt to his chest.

"That was amazing." Kurt sighed, curling into the brunette.

"It certainly was" Scott murmured, leaning down to give Kurt a sweet kiss before a smirk graced his lips, "We should do it again sometime soon."

_AN: So hopefully there was a bit more action in this chapter. I hope you all liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	15. Demolition

"Was this really necessary?" Scott asked, indicating the five boys's all black clothing with a look somewhere between mild annoyance and amusement.

"Yes, yes it was" Pietro said simply from his spot atop the hood of Lance's car. Lance stood beside his boyfriend, warily making sure the excitable blond didn't scratch his paint.

"We are so dead" Kurt murmured, glancing nervously at the school's security cameras they were just out of range of.

"Relax, I'll I've got to do is press this little button and we'll be good to go" Forge said confidently, indicating some kind of metal remote in his hand.

"Well let's just get this over with" Scott huffed, still a bit upset with the inventor.

"Everybody ready?" Pietro asked, seeming to vibrate with anticipation.

At the nods of the other three, Forge pressed one of the buttons on his remote and smirked, "Alright, the cameras will be down for exactly thirty four minutes. You guys destroy the office and I'll put in the fake security tape."

"Alright, let's do this!" the blond whooped, speeding away in a black and white blur, leaving the others to follow in behind him at a much calmer pace.

"This is going to be fun" Lance said with a smirk as they entered the principal's office. "Let's rock"

-x-x-x-

Thirty four minutes later the teens had left the school, and Principal Kelley's whirlwind of an office behind them as they made their escape in Lance's jeep.

"What do you think's going to happen tomorrow?" Kurt asked around a yawn. It was around one in the morning and the blue mutant hadn't gotten much sleep the night before thanks to Scott.

"Matthew's and Jean will get their asses handed to them" Lance shrugged, smiling at the picture forming in his head.

"We should do this more often" Pietro said, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Scott murmured, wrapping an arm around the younger teen as Kurt leaned into his chest.

Soon the four teens pulled up to the brotherhood boarding house, Forge having walked home after the demolition. "You can port from here, right?" Lance asked as he turned around to face the two boys in the back.

"Yeah" Kurt murmured waving a lazy hand as he yawned, "no problem"

"Alright, well you should probably get going fuzzy boy before the good professor realizes you're not there."

Scott groaned, "I totally forgot about Professor X, he's so going to give us probation."

Kurt became more alert at the mention of his past punishment, "We'll just say we were out studying" he supplied nervously, "it's not like he'll read our minds without a real reason too."

Scott simply stared at him, raising a dark eyebrow as if to say, 'so?'.

Kurt swallowed, "Yeah, we are so dead" and with a brief wave to Pietro and Lance he grabbed Scott and ported.

Scott blinked, taking in their surroundings, "You're bedroom? My, my Mr. Wagner, isn't this a bit forward of you? But, if this is what you really want . . ."

Kurt blushed to his roots, pushing slightly away from the taller teen as he buried his face in his hands, "Shut up" he murmured.

"Hey" Scott purred as he wrapped his arms around the shorter mutant, "Who said I was complaining?" he murmured, leaning in close, his breath ghosting over Kurt's mouth causing the blue teen to close his eyes in anticipation.

A gentle, barely there brush of lips was all Kurt felt before Scott pulled away teasingly, flopping back onto the Junior's bed throwing a smirk in the younger teen's direction.

"Scott" Kurt whined, a small pout in place.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"That's not fair" Kurt whispered around a blush, adorable pout still gracing his features.

"Oh, well, what are you going to do about it then?"

A mischievous gleam crossed yellow eyes as an idea came to him, "Oh, you'll see" was his only warning before he nimbly pounced onto the teen on his bed.

Scott gasped at the light, but unexpected weight that settled on his waist and chest, looking up in surprise as his boyfriend straddled him.

"Hmm" Kurt pondered aloud, tail running down the older teen's chest, making him shiver. "Now that I have you right where I want you, what am I to do with you?"

Scott growled low in his throat, resting his hands on the slender teen's waist, "I can think of a few things" he said huskily.

Kurt shivered at the purely sexual voice as his hand followed the trail of his tail, pausing to open a few of the buttons on the black dress shirt his boyfriend wore as he went.

An idea came to him, making him smirk, albeit a bit uncertainly as his nerves kicked in. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Scott's, just as teasing as the other boy had been, before he began to pepper feather light kisses down the other's jaw and torso, nipping lightly at the smooth skin beneath his mouth.

Scott let out a shaky breath; content to let Kurt take control and test the waters of just how far he was comfortable going.

The younger teen paused at the top of Scott's dark wash jeans, pressing a kiss just below his belly button and nuzzling into his happy trail.

"Kurt" Scott groaned, raising his hips just a little and letting his boyfriend know just how turned on he was getting.

Kurt's breath hitched as Scott's denim clad erection ghosted across his lips. Kurt knew what he wanted to do in theory, but in practice, he was more than a bit terrified.

Shaking hands moved up to lightly pop the button of Scott's jeans, shakily moving down to undo the zipper.

Scott raised his hips helpfully as Kurt tugged down the fitted jeans. The older teen hastily toed off his shoes as Kurt pulled his pants the rest of the way down, throwing them carelessly off to the side.

The younger teen took in a shuddering breath as he looked at the somewhat intimidating tent in blue boxers.

"Hey" Scott said softly, reaching down to grab Kurt's wrists, prompting him to look up. "You don't have to do this if you're not ready."

Kurt offered a reassuring, if not somewhat nervous grin, "I want to, I've just never . . ."

Scott nodded in understanding, "Only do what feels right, and what you're comfortable with" the team captain said in an attempt to be reassuring without further embarrassing the younger teen.

Kurt nodded, smile genuine this time as he wriggled his hands from Scott's grasp, resting them delicately atop his boyfriend's boxers.

Painfully slow, he pulled the blue underpants down and tossed them aside to join the pants. Kurt's eyes widened at the swollen erection before him, never having seen it this close before.

Scott licked his dry lips, attempting to tell Kurt that he didn't have to, but his attempt was promptly stopped as Kurt experimentally licked the head of his erection.

Oddly enough, it didn't taste as bitter as he had expected. A bit more daring, he took the angry red tip into his mouth.

Relaxing his throat, Kurt took more into his warm cavern, swallowing around his boyfriend as he bobbed his head up and down, drawing a moan from the taller boy.

Scott tangled his fingers in dark locks as he urged Kurt on, hips bucking up reflexively as Kurt attempted to take him in further.

Scott groaned; Kurt's tongue was pure evil, teasing Scott in ways he didn't know possible as he sucked a bit harder, humming around Scott's member.

Scott's hand tightened in the younger teen's hair causing the other to whimper, eyes looking coyly up to lock with Scott's.

"Fuck Kurt" Scott groaned, head falling back on the pillow as Kurt took him to the hilt; an impressive feat.

Scott couldn't take much more of this, his breath coming out in shallow pants as Kurt gently held his bucking hips down.

"Fuck!" Scott screamed, hips jerking up as Kurt's tail teasingly circled his balls. Kurt smirked as much as he could around his mouthful. So, Scott was a bit sensitive. He'd be sure to remember that.

It only took a few more sucks and teasing touches until Scott was shuddering in orgasm, come shooting down Kurt's throat. The younger teen gagged a bit, unprepared for so _much_ and spluttered, some of the sticky seed spilling onto his chin.

Scott looked down, groaning at the erotic sight Kurt made. The younger mutant's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated from pleasure as he sat back on the ground, looking up at Scott shyly. His face was tinted pink from a combination of embarrassment as well as pleasure, and his lips were slightly swollen, rosy red and glistening with saliva and Scott's come.

"Gosh, come here" Scott murmured, tugging Kurt up into his lap as his arms settled around his waist. It was obvious just how aroused Kurt was, a prominent bulge tinting the front of his jeans.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look?" Scott breathed, flipping their positions so that he was hovering over the Junior, hand making quick work of Kurt's jeans as he placed hot, open mouthed kisses on parted lips.

Kurt gasped, arching into Scott's firm touch as he palmed the younger teen through his boxers.

"Scott" he mewled, writhing in pleasure as Scott tossed his boxers aside and began to firmly stroke him.

The brunette smirked against his boyfriend's mouth, breaking away briefly before pressing his fingers insistently at Kurt's lips.

Kurt quickly took the proffered digits in his wet cavern, moaning around them in a very similar demonstration of what he had done not too long ago to another part of the team leader's anatomy.

Their lips met once more in another frenzied kiss, Scott's strokes speeding up a bit as he trailed his hand downward, tracing a finger teasingly around Kurt's opining.

"Oh" Kurt gasped in surprise, arching up as the slicked digit slipped past the first ring of muscle, drawing a whimper out of the younger teen. "Scott, please" he whined, arching up.

The finger inside him began to move around, crooking slightly as if searching for som-

"Ah!" Kurt shrieked, back arching off of the bed and toes curling as Scott hit _something_ in him that made him see stars.

Scott smirked against the soft fur of Kurt's neck, finger brushing against _that _spot again as his strokes sped up to a frantic pace.

"Scott, so close, going to-" Kurt let out a high pitched keening sound as his back arched in an impossible bend, displaying his amazing flexibility as he came, coating his shirt and Scott's stomach with his seed as fireworks exploded behind his tightly shut eyes.

His breathing was ragged as he came down from his high, sagging bonelessly against the bed as he closed his eyes, curling into the older teen.

Scott couldn't help wondering how excellent the actual sex would be if it was already this amazing with Kurt.

"That was, wow" Kurt said, having no other words to describe how he felt.

"Indeed" Scott hummed, leaning down to kiss damp locks. "Now, go to sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Too content and lazy to think about the implications of his boyfriend's words he did exactly that, drifting off into the world of peaceful slumber within seconds.

_AN: I hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	16. Consequences

"Calm down" Kurt said, nodding his head to where Pietro was tapping his pencil frantically against the lunch table at dizzying speeds.

"How do you expect me to calm down?" Pietro demanded. The four had risked eating in the cafeteria today since Duncan's cronies weren't any threat without their ringleader and Lance had felt confident enough that they could certainly take them, Scott for once in agreement with the rock tumbler.

"He's right" Lance said, looking back at the cafeteria door as though he could see the principal's office through them, "they've been in there since first period."

"They're probably getting sus-" Scott paused, looking to Kurt as he froze midway to bringing a fry to his mouth.

_Scott, Kurt, please come to the office right now_

"What?" Pietro said, looking at the two x-men as they shared a nervous look.

"The professor's here" Scott explained, standing as Kurt did as well, popping the fry in his mouth and looking longingly at the rest of his tray. "He's asked us to come to the office."

"We'll come with you" Pietro said immediately, standing and yanking a disgruntled Lance with him.

"Why do we have to go?" he muttered as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"Because" Pietro said, slapping the back of his head lightly and earning a scowl, "they're our friends and we have to make sure the idiot and the she bitch get expelled."

"Ah, Scott, Kurt" the professor said as they walked into the office. "And Lance and Pietro, what a surprise."

"What's up Professor?" Scott asked, affecting a confused look as he stared at the man, Kurt doing the same.

"I'm afraid Jean and Duncan have gotten into quite a bit of trouble. They're inside with principal Kelly, Duncan's father, and, I'm, afraid, a police officer as we speak. This is very serious, and Jean is demanding your presence as she believes you two have something to do with this."

"We don't even know what's going on professor" Kurt said. Scott could tell by the nervous shuffling of his feet that he was clearly uncomfortable with lying, and put a steadying hand around his boyfriend's waist.

Professor Xavier was quiet for a moment, regarding them silently before he nodded, "Alright, well, I guess it'd be best if we all went in and got this sorted."

Scott nodded, the four boys following behind him as he entered the office.

"Ah, yes, Charles" Principal Kelly said with a frown as the door shut behind them. "I'm afraid it's gone too far this time. I've always known that there wasn't a place for your students here but this has certainly crossed the line."

"What exactly has happened?" Xavier asked, tone amiable despite Kelly's disgruntled glare.

"This!" Kelly shouted, sweeping his arms in a wide berth to indicate his destroyed office. In fact, he was sitting on an overturned trash bin behind the crushed pile of debris that had once been his desk.

"Ah, yes" Charles nodded, "I simply thought you were in the process of redecorating."

"Redecorating!" Principal Kelly spluttered, "These two miscreants trashed my office!"

"Hey, my son may be a bit forceful with his fellow students, but he's no miscreant." Mr. Matthews said firmly, placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder as he glared at the man.

"I apologize, Mr. Matthews, but I'm afraid I can't overlook this mishap. We've had problems with these two before, and I'm threatening nothing less than expulsion."

"Expulsion!" Mr. Matthews exploded, "You can't be serious."

"Sir" the officer said, speaking for the first time, "considering the extent of the crimes, you're lucky he doesn't press charges."

"I understand how distressing the situation is" Professor Xavier said calmly, "but I'm afraid that I've yet see solid proof that could convict these two."

"Oh, I have proof" Kelly said darkly, gingerly taking his open laptop off of the ground and offering it to the professor. "These were taken from last night's security cameras, press play."

The four boys, Jean, Duncan, and Mr. Matthews crowded around Professor Xavier all watching in silence with bated breath as Forge's video played on the screen before them. Kurt was amazed by how real it looked, if he hadn't have known, he'd never have doubted for a second that it was fake.

Once it ended there was a moment of hush over the room before Jean broke the silence.

"Professor, you can't seriously believe this shit!" she shrieked, "I don't know how they did it but Kurt, Pietro and Lance are behind all of this! They probably dragged Scott into it as well. They all made Dunc and I the victims."

"Cursing isn't going to help your case young lady" Principal Kelly said firmly, "I'm sorry Mr. Matthew, but you must admit the evidence is compelling. As for Ms. Grey here, well I'm afraid I can't say that I'm surprised."

"This is ridiculous!" Jean said, "It's all this freaks fault!" she screamed, advancing on Kurt who backed away nervously.

"Back off Grey" Pietro said, coming to Kurt's defense as he stepped in front of the blue teen, blocking him from the redhead's rage. "It's not Kurt's fault you fucked up."

"He cost me Scott!" Jean screamed, pushing Pietro out of the way making him go sailing backwards into the wall, the force of the shove aided by her telepathy.

"You bitch" Lance growled, starting for Jean only to be held back by Scott.

"We don't need you getting in trouble" he muttered, glaring at Jean before he moved to stand by Kurt, Lance walking over to gently help a slightly disoriented Pietro up.

"See, I can't have this in my school Charles" Principal Kelly said angrily, "I apologize for the apparent rashness of the situation but Jean Grey and Duncan Matthew's are expelled! Immediately. And we'll be contacting you about the damage to the school. This is simply ridiculous. I'd like you all out of my office, what's left of it that is, at once!"

Lance, Pietro, Scott, and Kurt gratefully exited the room, the rest filing out after them.

"Professor!" Jean hissed once they were outside of the office and Duncan and his father had left them silently, "You don't honestly believe this! It's all Kurt's fault, read his mind and you'll see!"

"Jean" Charles said, rubbing his temples soothingly in the sign of an oncoming headache. "I did not read your mind when Scott and Kurt insisted you were behind the attack on Kurt, and I will not read their minds now. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the evidence _is_ compelling. We'll simply have to think of alternative education options for you, please, let's go to the Institute and if you wish we may discuss this later, but the rest of you need to get to class."

Jean was about to argue but the Professor was already out the door, leaving her alone with the others.

She turned, eyes blazing as she made a beeline towards Kurt.

"Jean!" Scott snapped, blocking her path as he stood firmly, "stop this, go back to the Institute, you've done enough."

"I know he's behind this!" she snapped, before her tone took on a pleading quality, "Scott, do you really mean to tell me that you've forgotten all we went through together, all we shared. We used to be great together until he came and ruined it all. You're not like this, I know you. Please, you can stop this."

Scott was quiet a moment, lips pursing as he regarded Jean darkly, "Kurt didn't break us up, you did. You messed up Jean, it's over. I'm happy with Kurt and nothing you can say or do will change that."

Jean screamed, the glass in the office vibrating with her anger as she lifted a hand, sending Kurt flying backwards into the wall where he hit it with a sickening crunch, slumping to the floor unconscious.

Pietro rushed to help him as Scott roared, startling Jean by punching her right in the face. He wasn't one to hit girls , but he was too angry to care as he punched her again, sending her crashing into one of the waiting chairs where she clutched at her face, tears streaming down her cheeks and blood gushing from her nose as she stood back up on shaky legs. She looked more shocked than angry and spluttered incoherently, staring at Scott incomprehensibly for a moment.

"This isn't over" she hissed casting one last dark look on the group before quickly leaving.

Scott rushed over to where Kurt lay once he was satisfied that Jean had gone, face paling as Pietro lifted a hand that had be cradling the back of Kurt's head, pale skin stained crimson with blood.

"Oh God" Scott breathed, feeling for a pulse and letting out a shuddering breath of relief as he found a faint one. "We have to get Kurt to the hospital."

"No, he has to go to the Institute" Lance said with a grimace, clearly disliking the idea as much as Scott, "they might take his watch off for an IV or something, and the Institute's closer. C'mon, lift him up" he said hurriedly as Scott did so, Pietro cradling Kurt's head. The three hurried out of the room, going as fast as they could as they carried Kurt, Lance blocking him from view in the front as he grabbed Freddy and Todd who were loitering in the halls to flank them at the sides, shielding Kurt from prying eyes.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, looking at Kurt worriedly, "What happened to fuzzy?"

"Jean" Scott said shortly as they made their way across the parking lot to Lance's car.

Scott and Pietro sat in the back holding Kurt stable as Lance jumped into the front. "We'll see you guys later" he said, starting the car.

"Keep us posted yo" Todd said.

"Alright" Lance nodded, peeling out of the lot, tires squealing against asphalt. For once, Scott didn't mind his erratic driving, actually urging him to go faster as Kurt groaned below him. He just prayed, as he looked down at Kurt's pale, pained face, that they'd make it in time.

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	17. Looking Up

It was a stalemate. Both teens stood facing each other in the hall outside of Scott's room, tension tangible in the air between them.

Scott was the first one to break it, "Jean" he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked carefully at the redhead, "I can't do this anymore. I know that things have been difficult lately, and I also know that that's a serious understatement, but I don't want things to stay this way. They can't stay this way. Kurt . ." he cleared his throat as the words choked him slightly, "He's really hurt, he's been in a coma for a week, a _week_ Jean! And you did that to him. He used to be both our friend."

Jean's face remained impassive though Scott swore he saw a flash of regret in her eyes. "It's his own fault" she said, but her words that had sounded so convincing to her days ago, were horribly weak even to her own ears now.

"We used to be best friends before we started dating Jean. And I admit, maybe we shouldn't have framed you, but, lately, you've more than deserved it."

Jean swallowed, feeling hopelessly cornered despite the other's relaxed stance before her, "I loved you Scott. I _still_ love you. I know I didn't show it much . . . I don't know. I guess, I mean, I thought that if I put a lot of importance on sex, I wouldn't have to face the worry of losing you. And now I have, and I hate that it was so easy for you to just stop loving me, if you ever did."

Scott felt a tinge of pity and genuine care for the girl in front of him, for a moment recalling why he had once cared for her so much. "I did love you Jean, but then you changed, and I changed too. I still care about you but I moved on, and so should you."

"Scott, I-"

"Scott!" a voice called from down the hall, interrupting Jean. Pietro soon came into sight as he rushed over to the two. "Kitty just called Lance, Kurt's awake! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"He's awake?" Scott asked, relief washing over him at Pietro's nod.

"C'mon!" Pietro said, speeding away in a blur as Scott hurried after him, leaving Jean alone with her thoughts.

-x-x-x-

Yellow eyes tiredly fixed on the people before him, head hurting slightly from all the voices speaking at once.

"Hey, give the elf some room" Logan said gruffly, casting a particularly stern look at Kitty who had opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you okay blue?" Lance asked softly, genuine worry in his tone as Pietro materialized to a stuttering halt beside his boyfriend.

"I think so" Kurt croaked, voice rough from disuse. "What happened?"

There was a silence in the room before Rogue spoke, "Jean threw you into a wall" she explained, her words delicate as if she thought Kurt would break.

"Oh, right" Kurt murmured, the memories slowly beginning to come back to him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A week" Pietro said, looking over his shoulder and stepping aside as Scott came hurtling through the doorway, steadying himself as he managed to catch his breath.

The room was silent as Kurt digested the information, a frown gracing his features.

"Maybe we should, like, give Kurt some room. He must be tired' Kitty said, tugging Lance and a protesting Pietro out by the backs of their shirts as Logan and Rogue followed behind her silently.

"Scott" Kurt said, a smile splitting is lips even as his voice came out so faintly that Scott had to strain to hear it.

"Hear" Scott murmured, pouring Kurt a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and putting it to his lips, "Drink this."

Kurt drank gratefully; Scott setting the glass down once Kurt had drained it.

"Are you okay?"Scott asked, sitting on the side of the bed as Kurt sat up, smiling reassuringly at the brunette as he propped himself against the headboard.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Professor X was in here earlier but not for long. He said I didn't have a concussion or anything, so I'm in the clear." Kurt grinned.

Scott smiled, bringing his hand up to caress the side of Kurt's face as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you"

Kurt smiled softly, "I love you too" he said, leaning up expectantly for another kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you" Scott murmured, deepening the kiss as Kurt willingly opened up for him.

"Well, I'd say I missed you too" Kurt sighed, "But I wasn't really alert enough to do so" he said with a small smile.

"I see, well, should I show you just how much I missed you then?" Scott murmured, rolling his hips into Kurt's and earning a gasp from the smaller teen.

"Oh my gosh" Kurt groaned, pushing Scott off him a bit and lifting the covers up an inch. "I'm in a hospital gown! Where'd they even get this! I'm in a _dress_!"

"I think it's sexy" Scott purred, nibbling on Kurt's ear lightly making the other shiver.

"Scott" Kurt protested as the older teen began placing soft kisses along his jaw line, moving down to lightly lick a trail up his neck, "Someone could walk by" he gasped, clutching onto the back of Scott's shirt as he ground his hips down."

"Then let's go somewhere they can't" Scott suggested, grinning as the next moment they were on Kurt's bed. "You were right" he murmured, "I think I like this _much_ better."

Kurt couldn't help but agree as Scott leaned back down to claim his lips once more, hands ghosting along his body, caressing his waist before they crept to his back, skillfully undoing the ties of his gown.

Kurt gasped, face flushed and panting for air as he broke the kiss, quickly trying to cover himself up.

Scott chuckled, gingerly taking Kurt's wrists in his hands "You're beautiful Kurt" his words only serving to increase Kurt's flush.

"Why am I the only one naked here?" Kurt murmured, letting a pleased purr escape his lips as Scott smirked, hastily taking off his own clothes as he tossed them aside to lie carelessly on the floor along with Kurt's discarded gown.

Kurt gasped as Scott pressed their bodies together, their erections brushing together sending bursts of pleasure up Kurt's spine, his legs wrapping tightly around the other's waist to increase the friction.

Scott rolled his hips against the smaller mutants', Kurt throwing his head back with a low moan at the contact as Scott took one of his hardened nipples lightly between his teeth.

Scott gave the same treatment to its twin, loving the quiet mewls and whimpers Kurt made as he left a trail of smoldering kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Scott" Kurt whined as the other stopped, arching his hips only to have Scott teasingly move out of reach. "Please?"

The brunette smirked, "Please what?"

"You know what" Kurt huffed, toes curling as Scott's breath ghosted teasingly over his member.

"I'm not sure I do . . ." Scott teased, but decided to go easy on his boyfriend, leaning down to lightly take the tip of Kurt's erection into his mouth, teeth grazing across the underside as Kurt mewled in pleasure. "Tell me if you get too tired" he murmured, earning a nod and a quiet insistence for him to continue.

Using one hand to hold Kurt's hips down he held three fingers up to Kurt's lips expectantly, the other taking the digits into his mouth somewhat shyly.

Once properly coated with saliva Scott pulled them out tracing down the length of Kurt's oversensitive body as he began to circle a finger around Kurt's puckered entrance, slipping it in and groaning at the instant heat that surrounded it. Scott soon added a second and third finger, Kurt wincing slightly as he was stretched further than he'd ever been.

Scott smirked as Kurt gasped; a near scream escaping him as the brunette carefully found his prostate, stroking over the spot again as Kurt shuddered.

His smirk only widened at the whine of protest he received when he removed his fingers, lining himself up with Kurt's stretched entrance as Kurt brought him down for a needy kiss, his cry of pain muffled by the other's lips as Scott slowly pushed in.

"Sorry" Scott murmured, feeling bad that he had hurt the younger teen as he placed soft kisses over Kurt's face, letting him adjust to the intrusion once he was finally in. After a minute Kurt pushed back experimentally, this time finding the full filling he experienced a bit pleasurable instead of just painful as a small whimper escaping him.

"Move" Kurt breathed, nails digging into Scott's back as the older teen pulled all the way out before snapping his hips forward, brushing Kurt's prostrate as he did so.

"Fuck!" Scott hissed as Kurt tightened around him, pleasured moans spilling from his boyfriend's lips as he continued to hit that spot.

"So good," Scott panted, leaning down for a desperate kiss as Kurt's legs tightened around his waist.

Scott's thrusts became erratic, a hand coming down to pump Kurt in time with his thrusts as Kurt babbled incoherently, keening noises escaping him as he pushed his hips back to meet Scott's.

Kurt tensed, back arching as he tightened impossibly around Scott, moaning as he came harder than he ever had before between them, Scott following shortly after and spilling his seed into Kurt's twitching hole.

Slowly, the two came down from their highs, panting for breath as Scott collapsed on top of the smaller boy, rolling off of him and to the side so as not to crush him.

"That was amazing" Kurt murmured, snuggling up to Scott as the brunette draped an arm around him, pulling him to his chest while he worked the covers up around them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Came an amused voice from the doorway, Pietro hopping into the room and taking a seat by the bed, Lance right behind him.

Scott groaned, burying his face in Kurt's neck before he was forced off of the embarrassed boy who then pulled the covers up and over his head, "I thought you two left."Scott grumbled.

"Well, we were going to, but we thought you two would want to hear the latest gossip!" he said with a smirk, Lance rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. "But" Pietro said, stretching the word out, "considering your state of undress, we'll give you sixty seconds to situate yourself."

Pietro sat on Lance's lap, covering both of their eyes with his hands as he began the countdown, occasionally throwing in an impatient comment for the two to hurry up as they scrambled to put on their clothes, Kurt muttering a complaint about the nightgown.

"What did you mean by latest gossip?" Kurt asked once he and Scott were dressed and situated back on the bed.

"Jean. She ran out on you X-dorks" Lance said, Pietro having moved his hands but remaining comfortably in his lap. "We saw her throw all her bags in the car and take off, she told us to tell you all goodbye. We were going to wait until later, but Pietro insisted on breaking the news" Lance sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked, still seemingly confused.

"She left, flew the coop, took the money and ran so to speak" Pietro listed. "But I don't think she's coming back."

"Why would she leave now?" Kurt asked, "The professor told me he talked to her, and put her on probation, but it's not like he'd make her leave or anything."

"Maybe it's best, actually" Scott murmured, "if she wants to she knows she can come back, but I don't think we should worry about it. Things may actually go back to normal around here."

"Shades is right" Lance said, "Personally, I'm glad to see her go."

"Looks like Junior year's looking up after all blue!" Pietro grinned.

Kurt couldn't help but agree as he settled back into Scott's chest as warm arms wrapped around him, a grin gracing his features "Yeah, it is."

_AN: So, yes, this is the final chapter! I was a bit tired when I wrote it but I hope its okay. I'm a bit sorry to see this end actually. There probably will be a sequel, or at least another story that could be read along with this one, but it'll be focusing on more of my favorite X-men couples briefly mentioned in the in this story as well Scott/Kurt. Anyways, I hoped you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
